Rebuild All Your Ruins
by JB Minuet
Summary: After COE - Join Jack as he returns to Earth and Torchwood bringing a new friend. A new hub new team. Martha, Mickey, Gwen, Rhys who will be on the team. Who is Jack's new friend? Can Jack cope with the reminder of such great loss. Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

UPDATE: I began this story before Torchwood Miracle Day came to fruition. So to keep the confusion down I am setting this AU and the event of COE happened here as well.

Just a brief note here, this is my second fanfic, and I am still learning all the rules, so please review so I know where I am going wrong. The quote below was the inspiration for the story. I hope you enjoy it.

"So tonight you better stop and rebuild all your ruins, because peace and trust can win the day despite all your losing." -

Led Zeppelin

I do not own Torchwood or any of the characters, just borrowing them for a short while and will return them when I am done. Hopefully in better condition than I received them.

During his travels with Jack the Doctor had learnt a great deal about him, mostly how his first impression of him, had been completely wrong. He thought he was a shallow, selfish, arrogant prat who let his John Thomas do all the thinking. He could not have been more wrong. It took a year in hell aboard the Valiant for him to realize this. Jack wasn't just flirts and smiles, he was much more than that. He was loyal, selfless, kind, caring, loving, and very forgiving, much more so than the Doctor could have imagined, but there was a dark side to Jack that always frightened him. Jack had told stories of Torchwood and about what had happened there, he told him about; Suzie, Weevils, Abadon, Faeries, but the story about the cyber woman and what Ianto had done frightened him the most. How Jack could so easily shoot a living being, turn his gun on a fellow team member, not once but twice and have it not faze him? Well that gave the Doctor the chills. Kiss them or kill them, Jack could do either at the blink of an eye. Sure he'd feel bad about it, but the point was he could and would do it. The Doctor hated weapons and refused to use them. He suspected some of this need to use weapons must have come from Jacks Time Agency training, they can be pretty ruthless from what he knew of both Jack and Captain John Hart. He was thinking about all of this when he heard the TARDIS powering down. He looked at the screen to see where he was. The TARDIS had appeared on a side street next to a large pub. He thought it was a bit strange that the TARDIS herself knew exactly where to find Jack when he had just been thinking about him and now here he was.

As the Doctor entered the pub he spied Jack, and stood back just out of his sight. He watched Jack, who was sitting at the bar alone, as he knocked back one drink after another, most likely well on he way to oblivion. An Adipose stumbled past him just before falling off the bar to the floor. As he watched Jack a sense of great sadness overcame him. The amount of death and loss that Jack had endured was tremendous. Jacks ability to overcome it all completely amazing, especially since he's merely human. The Doctor had come to say goodbye, but instead he was going to give Jack a good bye gift. He pulled a pen and pad out of his pocket, scribbled down a note, folded the paper and signaled the barkeep over, handed him the note and waited.

The barkeep approached Jack and laid the note down in front of him. " From the man over there." He indicated behind him.

The Doctor stepped into Jacks view. Jack looked up from his drink and saw him standing there. He took a deep breath, his entire body rising and falling with it. He stared at him then opened the note and read it. Written on the paper was one sentence " His name is Alonso." He looked back at the Doctor a bit confused. The Doctor nods towards Jacks left at the sailor who was seated next to him, the sailors whole body slumped as he drank from his glass. Jack looked at the man next to him, then back at the Doctor. At first Jack didn't understand, but then it hit him. This time the Doctor won't tell him to, " stop it." This time it would be alright to say hello. The Doctor saluted and Jack saluted back as the Doctor turned and walked away. He knew it was the last time he would see him that way, but the Doctor had said his name is Alonso, so he might as well enjoy it. He noticed the music playing in the background was "My Bad Bad Angel Put the Devil in Me." how apropos.

Jack looked back at Alonso. "So Alonso...Going my way?" He smiled a lopsided grin.

Alonso looked at Jack a bit startled. " How do you know my name?"

Jack leaned back and looked at him. "I'm kind of psychic" He grinned broadly.

Alonso looked dubious. "Heh really?"

Jack nodded, a flirtatious smile followed. "Yah."

Alonso looked at Jack doubtful. " Do you know what I am thinking now?"

Jack shook his head still smiling. "Oh yeah."

Alonso nodded his understanding while giving Jack the once over. Jack laughed loudly and took a last swallow from his glass.

Alonso smiled back at Jack, feeling like he would get lucky tonight.

Jack saw an empty table and invited Alonso to join him there. It was a little quieter over there and it made it a bit easier to talk. Jack ordered them both a drink and sat down.

Jack, still smiling, as he sipped a drink said to him with his ever famous grin, "So what's a handsome man like you doing in a place like this?" ( I had to say it )

Alonso couldn't help but laugh. " I needed a drink and a conversation, a friend of mine recommended I try here."

Jack leaned forward. "I have provided the drink, now how about some conversation. "

Alonso also leaned forward. "What is it you want to talk about?"

Jack raised his eyebrows. "You said a friend recommended this place, who was he? "

"A strange sort of person, bit wacky, called himself the Doctor."

Jack laughed riotously. "I should have guessed."

Alonso looked a little confused. "You have met him?"

"A few times. We had travelled together. Where did you meet him?"

"He was a passenger on board the Titanic, it was the ship I was assigned too. "

"The Titanic !"

"Yes newly commissioned ship," Jack finished the sentence with him , "Her maiden voyage."

"How did you know that?"

Jack grinned, "physic remember." They both chuckled. " I was on a ship named Titanic, hit an iceberg it sank and I spent a week floating in the water till a Russian fishing vessel found me. After that things really looked up spent six weeks on the boat, had a wonderful time. Learned about hook and tackle even learned how to fish." Jack raised and lowered his eyebrows a couple times, then burst into laughter.

"Now tell me about your Titanic Story."

That was what Alonso did, he told him about how he had earned a position on the ship, he was the youngest aboard. He talked about the angels that attacked them, how almost everyone died but the Doctor had saved them and London. He even showed him the scar where he'd been shot. Last but not least he pulled the medal out of his pocket, the one he had been awarded for being a hero. Though he confessed he didn't much feel like one. Jack listened intently hanging on to every word. Watching the young man as his face conveyed the fear, rage, and compassion he had felt, Jack even noticed his eyes tear up as he told of those who had died. This was a man like himself, who watched people, friends and companions, die right before him and could do nothing about it. Jack thought to himself, it was time this man felt something besides guilt and doubt. Jack was going to help him starting right now. Alonso didn't know it yet, but he was going on a very special trip.

Please review, your comments always help. :)


	2. Chapter 2

As if you don't already known, Torchwood does not belong to me, so please enjoy the read and don't yell at BBC is it stinks. :)

Alonso continued to tell his story, as Jack encouraged him to remember the details and to let it all out; hold nothing back, Alonso did just that. He told him more about how the angels were serving guests and then the next minute they were killing everyone with their halos. How his captain had gone insane, and when he tried to stop him, he was shot. To escape the angels Alonso had locked himself in the control room, but he was unable to stop the ship as it plunged towards Earth and the destruction of London. He described seeing Earth from his ship, how beautiful it was then how scared he had become as they fell through space and bared down on London only to stop just short of its destruction. Then there was the Doctor, the quirky thin little man, who seemed to have all the answers. He talked about the Doctor excitedly, how he saved everyone and was brilliant. Jack laughed and then he cried as Alonso talked through the night and into the wee hours of the morning. Alonso paused then yawned and when he realized how late it was he invited Jack to come with him to his room where they could continue to talk, amoung other things, besides they were both a bit drunk, well maybe more than a bit, and a little weary. Jack accepted eargerly as an ear to ear grin spread across his face. They both stood up, Jack payed the tab and they left the pub. Jack followed Alonso, his anticipation building. Neither spoke much, they seemed to know what would come next. Once they entered the room, both quickly began undressing. Alonso finished first, and took a moment to fold his clothes neatly and lay them on the chair, then he crawled into bed pulling the covers over him. Jack had paused to watch him, and smiled as he watched Alonso fold his clothes and put them on the chair. Jack finished undressing and hopped into bed and cuddled up next to him, only to find him fast asleep. Jack didn't mind though, he watched as his chest rhythemically rose and fell. As he watched him sleep he had a sudden yearning. He nodded his head, he knew it was time. He was ready to go home back to Earth where he belonged and he was taking Alonso with him. He quietly slipped out of the bed walked over to his coat and pulled out his cell phone. As with Rose's phone the Doctor had adjusted Jacks so he could call from almost anywhere in the universe. He started dialing a very familiar number.

The phone rang several times, before someone finally answered, but not who Jack had expected, is was a mans voice on the other end.

Jack a bit shocked paused a moment before speaking. "Hello?"

On the other end someone answered very groggily. "Ello"

Feeling very confused Jack answered him back. " Hello, who is this?"

"What do you mean who is this, who the bloody hell do you think it is, and who are you?"

Jack getting a little angry. "I am the one asking questions here, who are you and why are you on this phone line?"

" I don't know who you are or why you are calling at this time of night, but unless you tell me right now who you are I'm just gonna hang up."

Jack became angrier, he spoke sternly. "It's Jack, Captain Jack Harkness. Now who are you?"

Doubt in his voice, "Bollocks, tell me who you really are."

Jack became very frustrated this conversation was going no where, "I really am Jack Harkness."

Still feeling the grip of sleep he wiped his hands across his eyes, his voice turning defiant, "Alright prove it."

On the verge of pure annoyance Jack sighed deeply then answered. "I am a good friend of the Doctor and have traveled with him in the TARDIS and I once worked at Torchwood."

Still not believing he scoffed. "Okay if that's true what's the one thing the Doctor always tells Jack?"

Jack moaned loudly, ran his hand through his hair and shuffled his feet then very accurately mocked the Doctor, "Stop it Jack."

In total disbelief, "Oh my God, you really are Jack. This is Mickey, Mickey Smith."

"What? I call from a million miles away and what do I get for my troubles, I get stuck talking to you? I thought I had gotten rid of you ages ago. You just won't go easily will you." Jack laughed loudly. Alonso stirred but did not wake.

Mickey sighed. Spoke a bit huffed, "No you ain't got rid of me, and you ain't bloody likely too either. Why are you callin' 'ere Jack?"

Jacks tone turned serious. "I need to speak with Martha Jones, it's very important, do you know where I can find her?" Jack hoped she was close by.

"Yeah, she's in bed in the other room where she should be this time of night and by the way her name is Martha Jones-Smith now."

Jack was surprised but happy as he replied to Mickey " Mickey you ol' dog you, way to go ! I would have never believed she'd go for a guy like you."

Micky now the one sounding annoyed. " What do you mean a guy like me?"

" Nothing, nothing really." Jack stuttered, getting a bit serious again. " I, I really do need to speak with Martha though."

"It better be important Jack, I will go and wake her, hang on." Mickey set the phone down.

Jack listened quietly he heard footsteps padding across the floor. A door opened, a bed creaked as if someone sat on it. Voices talking in the distance, someone running across the floor then a very excited high pitched voice answered the phone.

"Jack!! I can't believe it's you, I told them you'd be back, how are you? How's the Doctor? When are you coming home?"

Jack a bit boggled by all the questions laughed took a deep breath and began answering each one. " Martha, nice talking to you too. I hear congratulations are in order, Mickey is a very lucky man. I am well, as was the Doctor the last time I saw him and I'd like to come home tomorrow. "

She answered without hesitation, " Sorry, I still can't believe it's really you. Thank you Jack, Mickey and I are good for each other, he's very special to me. If you could possibly be back in Cardiff tomorrow that would be perfect, we've already begun to rebuild the hub. We have an outer shell in place the interior has been cleaned out and we've just begun the construction of the main floor. The damage was restricted to the upper floors, the lower cells and archives were not affected. Once we hauled away the rubble the reconstruction was a cinch. Due to the blast radius we were able to increase the size of the hub. We have begun the final stages only missing one major detail, and that's you. We need you Jack, it cannot be Torchwood without you."

Water pooled in Jacks eyes, they began to overflow, droplets trickled down his cheeks. He was quiet as a huge lump caught in his throat. A long uncomfortable silence followed. He gathered himself then he spoke very softly, " I am coming home Martha, it's time for me to stop running away. Meet me at the plaza 4 p.m. tomorrow. "

" I will be there Jack, and you better show up !"

" He grinned, you can count on it ! Good night Martha Jones-Smith"

" Goodnight Jack, see you tomorrow."

They both hang up. Now all Jack has to do is convince Alonso to go with him. He wondered what a man he just met and barely knew would say about a trip to Earth.

Please rememebr to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long delay here's chapter 3 and 4 is close behind hope you enjoy it.

Alonso woke up to the smells of breakfast, he looked across the room to see all kinds of breakfast foods laid out on the table; everything from scones to sausages. The odors hung thick in the air, his stomach rumbled as he quickly exited the bed grabbed a robe and headed straight for the table. He wasn't sure where the food came from, and really didn't care, he just pulled up a chair and dug in. As he was eating a large sausage he remembered he hadn't come home alone last night. That tall rugged handsome man, what was his name, oh yah he remembered now. Not realizing it he spoke the name aloud, "Jack" , he was very startled when he got a response.

Walking out of the other room, Jack responded. "Yes". He waited as Alonso finished eating the sausage. I see you woke up with a good appetite.

Wiped his face off with the napkin. "Sorry Jack, I had forgotten you were here, and well this breakfast was so inviting I couldn't resist. Will you join me?"

" I thought you'd never ask. " Jack cracks a grin then strides over to the table pulls up a chair and looks over the spread on the table." It all looks good, have your tried the strawberries and cream yet?"

Eating another sausage, but this time carefully cutting it up. " No I must admit I have a weakness for sausages, especially large ones. I have been mainly feasting on them, and the toast. Though now that you mention it the strawberries do look appealing.

"Yes I do seem to remember your fondness for a large sausage last nice." He raises and lowers his eyebrows, they both laugh uproariously, then Jack reaches out for a strawberry finding a red ripened one, he leans in towards Alonso. Then places the tip of the strawberry on Alonso's lips. "Here try one let me know how they are."

Alonso takes a bite of the strawberry, chews is slowly savoring the taste then swallowing it. " Its actually very good, you should try it."

" I will do just that." Jack closed his eyes sucked at the strawberries juices then placed the rest of it in his mouth. He took a deep breath smiled and opened his eyes, " You are right these are good. I wasn't sure what you liked to eat so when I ordered room service I just told them to bring one of everything. " Alonso looked over everything smirked, then spoke," I don't believe they missed a thing, let's eat."

They both filled their plates with food, eating, drinking, and laughing as they enjoyed each others company and their meal together. Once they were feeling quite satiated, they both stood and together entered the bedroom. Without a word they undressed, and got into the bed slid in close to each other warm bodies entwined. Jack ran his fingers through Alonso's hair, and smiled as he gently kissed him. Alonso noticed the sparkle in Jacks clear blue eyes, how inviting and comforting they were, it only made him long for more. And more was exactly what he received.

Times passed quickly they are now laying in bed looking up at the ceiling, exhausted, but the good kind, the kind that made you feel wonderful all over. Jack figured it was as good a time as any to tell Alonso he would be leaving soon, and he was inviting him to go. He certainly couldn't think of a better time than after having mind blowing sex. Jack smiled.

Sounding a bit nervous Jack speaks, " Well that was nice." Alonso nodded his head in agreement thinking that was an understatement. "I want to talk to you Al," Jack sounded very serious so serious it made Alonso cringe a little while he waited for the bad news to drop." I have some things I need to say. I have told you little about me, and what I used to do. I am going to tell you some more things, but not all, then I will need a very important decision from you. Is that alright with you? Alonso not really knowing what else to do nodded his head once more. Jack told the story of Torchwood; about aliens and rifts, about a team of courageous people who helped him protect Cardiff, and sometimes the world. How many had died, and how he had left the survivors behind. His voice softened a bit as he continued to tell his story. " I am tired of running, it's time for me to go back," He couldn't stop the tears, so he just let them come. Once he had finished, he wiped away the last of the tears and waited silently giving Alonso a chance to digest it all.

Alonso rolled over on one side looked at Jack laid his hand on his chest. "That's a tragic and triumphant story. I am glad you shared it with me but why did you choose this time?"

Jack rolled over and looked him in the eyes. " Because I am going back there today, and I want you, I need you to come with me."

Alonso looked into those deep blue spheres, even if he wanted too he didn't think he could resist their pull. All he said was a simple, "yes".

Jack couldn't control himself and jumped up entering into a deep lip lock. When he finally released him his excitement burst. He started talking like an auctioneer, fast and deliberate. " You said yes can't change your mind. We need to get our things together and ready ourselves. Need to shower, probably apart from each other or we will never get out of here. You go first while I make the calculations and adjustments to get us there." He looked down at his wrist and realized his manipulator was missing. He looked back up at Alonso." Did I mention this wasn't your Earth but a time period from the past. if I didn't I am now." He laughed. Jack Looked around the room to spotted the manipulator on the night stand, he walked over to it, and began pushing several of the buttons.

Not really knowing what to do or say Alonso stood and headed for the bathroom. He looked back at Jack and grinned wickedly," Are you sure you won't join me?"

Jack looked up and smiled back raising both his brows. " Oh I would like to join you but I do need to finish this." He looked at him standing in the doorway looking so prime. " Oh to hell with it, wait for me." He set the wrist strap down and walked towards Alonso. As Jack joined him he thought this was all too easy, Alonso excepted so readily without question. he was going to have to ask him about that, but not now much later. Right now he was going to enjoy himself, and his new friend.

After awhile Jack appeared nude in the doorway, towel in hand as he dried his body. He walked towards the night stand once again he retrieved his wrist strap tossed the towel on the bed and pushed several of the buttons, then strapped it on his wrist. He looked around the room located his clothes and dressed. Alonso stepped out of the bathroom towel around his waist. " You are dressed already."

Jack looked at him longingly then snapped out of it. " Yes I need to fetch my duffel so we may go. Are you sure you want to go, you didn't take long to answer me. Jack felt his heart sink a little as he waited for Alonso to answer.

Alonso took a long pause before speaking. " It's really quite simple I figured The Doctor introduced us for a reason, I don't know what the reason is but I do know The Doctor is a very wise man and he wouldn't have done it unless he knew it would be good for us. I trusted him before with my life and I trust him now." He spoke without hesitation," so when do we leave?"

Jack stared mouth open eyes wide he sounded a little confused as he spoke. " As soon as I fetch my duffel we can leave."

" Then get going and hurry back I will start packing and be ready when you return."

"Okay I will be as quick as I can. " Jack put on his coat looked at Alonso a bit confused and slightly dazed as he opened the door and walked out closing it behind him.

Alonso started gathering his things, and spoke to the air. " Doctor I hope you are right about all this. "

Alonso finished packing as he waited for Jack to return. He looked around the room and thought to himself was he doing the right thing, he couldn't go back to his old life not after what had happened. They had offered him a promotion and a new position, but he just didn't feel comfortable with it. People died and he gets promoted it didn't seem right. Just then Jack walked through the door duffel in hand huge smile on his face. Alonso looked at him standing there as his heart lifted he knew then he made the right decision.

"Well what now," Alonso said inquisitively.

" Now I press these two button on the vortex manipulator and off we go." Jack raised his wrist putting fingers in place.

"That simple huh?" Alonso sounded a little nervous.

" If you are having second thoughts now is the time to change your mind." Jack was hoping he wouldn't. " Once I push these buttons there is no going back. I am pretty sure this will be a one way trip with the extra load I am likely to burn this out and I will not have access to the parts needed to restore it. If you have any doubts please tell me now."

Alonso looked at Jack he knew so little about him, but there was something in that face, the way he smiled, the caring he had when he spoke, the confidence he had when he walked not to mention the great body, tight arse and those deep blue eyes, eyes that had seen so many wonderful things yet had also seen horrific tragedies. The blue in those eyes seemed to reach right into Alonso's soul drawing him in, comforting him, warning him, he knew his life was about to change forever. The funny thing was he knew he couldn't stop it.

Alonso spoke softly, " Jack I have no doubts that I am ready for this so take me."

Jacks stiffened body relaxed at Alonso's words his heart warmed as he took Alonso's hand. " Hold on tight this could be a rough ride."

" Rough ?? You didn't say anythi..." Alonso's words were cut off as Jack pressed the buttons. In a flash they were gone.

Questions - Comments anyone?????


	4. Chapter 4

Here you are ... enjoy and please don't forget to comment.

Moments later Jack and Alonso arrived in Cardiff, they landed with a thud and some slight knee buckling and Jack considered that acceptable, but the burning sensation on his arm was not, he faned his arm wildly as the manipulator smoldered.

Jack blew on his wrist and tapped at the device as he spoke. " I knew that would probably happen, blew a few circuits, but looks like most everything else still works. Are you alright? "

Alonso opened his eyes and realized he had a death grip on Jacks arm. He let go. " Yes, I am fine, at least I think I am.

Jack stood back a little and looked him over from head to toe. " Well from here you look mighty fine." He grinned and winked.

Alonso laughed. " Where are we?

Jack looked at his wrist strap pushed a few buttons then spoke. " We are in Cardiff, precisely on Ship Lane just off of James Street, and if I remember correctly we should walk this way." He began walking quickly. " Then turn here, and if I am correct we should arrive at the Roald Dahl Plass." He stopped in his tracks as he glanced over to where the Wales Millenniun Centre once stood, and beneath it Torchwood. He was silent as the emotions came flooding in. Pictures flashed in his mind he could see them standing there waving at him all smiles. There was Gwen and Rhys, Tosh, Owen, and finally Ianto. They were there waiting for him waving him over. His heart filled with regret his eyes flooded then slowly spilled over on to his cheeks. His was barely aware of someone tugging on his arm until they spoke.

" Jack, someone is calling you, Jack !" Alonso was worried. There were two people running towards them.

Jack hearing his name was dragged back to the present, he looked ahead and saw someone running towards him waving their arms and calling his name then looked to his side to see Alonso patiently standing there a look of confusion mixed with concern. He put on his best smile then spoke. " It's alright Alonso I know these people we should go and greet them. Come on !" He took long strides towards them and met them in the plass. The girl jumped into his waiting arms and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and spun her. The other one stood back looking on.

" Hey hey hey, nough a that." Mickey spoke in a very annoyed voice. " You dunt hug me like that when I come home."

Martha laughed as she spoke still not letting go of Jack. " Well you haven't been gone as long as he has." Jack eased her to the ground." Jack I am so glad you are back," Martha spoke quickly sounding almost like an auctioneer."We really need you Unit has been trying to take over Torchwood and you know as well as I do they aren't capable of running it. Unit does some great things but they could never be Torchwood. I mean they have done okay with the rebuild, but sometimes they just don't get it. "

" You do realize you are talking 'bout the people we work for." Mickey looked at Martha as Jack stepped back.

Martha snapped back at Mickey. " Yes dear I am very aware of who we work for I just meant they aren't as qualified as Jack is."

"Hold on there no need for a family squabble." He reached out and shook Mickey's hand then hugged him.

"Jack you barmy bastard it has been awhile." Mickey patted Jack on the shoulder.

" Look who's talking you cheeky little monkey !" Jack smiled and punched him in the arm." I have missed you both."

Alonso is standing quietly just a bit behind Jack listening to the conversation, trying to understand what was going on. Jack was in the middle of saying something else when he remembered Alonso was there and he pulled him in front of him. " I am so sorry in all the excitement I almost forgot Martha Jones-Smith, Mickey Smith, this is my friend," Jack hesitated," My very good friend Alonso Frame." Alonso beamed and nodded at each of them though he was actually happy at the thought of being someone's good friend, he'd never had many friends before so he kept smiling as Jack continued." I met Alonso during my travels."

" It's very nice to meet you Alonso." Martha wore an ear to ear grin as she spoke.

"It's nice to meet some friends of Jacks as well."

" You look like a pretty smart bloke, why you hangin' around whid 'em?" Mickey smiled and offered his hand. Alonso smiled back as he shook it.

There was an odd silence that Martha took advantage of as she jumped right back into the conversation. "Well Jack as you can see we are still in the rebuilding stage. " She gestured behind her at the plass where there was scaffolding everywhere and a huge black tarp covering the area where the Wales Millennium Centre once stood." They decided to rebuild centre as it was except for one addition. There are creating a monument to the children lost to the 456." She watched as Jack turned white with fright. " Don't worry Jack there will be no mention of you or even Torchwood just the children." Jack relaxed and Alonso made a mental note to ask him about all this later." Under all that, she points to the construction going on, Torchwood is also being rebuilt."

Jack isn't really paying attention to what she is saying, he is remembering how the plass used to look. The waterfall the lights the beautiful centre with the letters lit up. "Creu Gwir Fel Gwydr O Ffwrnais Awen/In These Stones Horizons Sing ." It meant so much more to him then he had realized suddenly he remembered something very important what about the rift he'd forgotten about the rift. He sped back to the present. " Martha what about the rift is it still active?"

" Yes Jack it is, Unit has been keeping people working in the area to catch what they can't, but they just don't know what they are doing. One other thing Jack," She took a deep breath before continuing," the rift manipulator that was in the hub, well it wasn't destroyed. It somehow created a force field around it no one has been able to access it so the rebuild has continued leaving it where it stands. Of course the main computer managed to survive as well and has been adapting to the new conditions."

"How much of the hub has been rebuilt?" Jack asked tentatively.

" Come on I will show you. We will have to go down to the wharf the lift hasn't been activated yet. The chameleon circuit is still functioning we just haven't redone the lift platform. We had create a new entrance. Won't be the old dank office anymore but once completed it will be much more secure. Oh by the way Jack most of the archives in the holding area survived. We never realized how expansive the archive area was. I believe there are still areas we have not yet discovered."

Jack nodded his head in agreement and remained uncharacteristically quiet. They all followed her as she led them down to the bay and underneath the bridge to a newly constructed building. As she approached the door Jack could read the sign on the building.

Jack read out loud, "Jia and Grot rare book dealers. This is our new front?" He looked at Martha confused.

" Yes Jack come on in." She walked to the front door, opened it and went inside. The others followed close behind. Once inside they saw old bookcases filled with dirty smelly books seated behind the counter was an old man in his 70's. Martha gestured towards him. " This is Russell he will be working here, see to it things are a bit more secure, like when you decide to have pizza delivered."

Jack blushed," I can't help it I love the pizza here."

"Well from now on Russell will be here for any deliveries, Russell I want you to meet Captain Jack Harkness and his friend Alonso Frame."

Russell stood to greet them and held out his hand." So you are the infamous Captain Jack Harkness."

Jack shakes his hand and smiles , " Guilty as charged."

Russell then turned to Alonso and shook his hand. " Nice to meet you young man."

Alonso still beaming from being called Jacks good friend shook Russell's hand." Thank you sir."

Jack's body shivered as the word Sir echoed in his mind. He was glad no one noticed as he looked at Alonso, who seemed to be taking all this in without question he supposed later he would need to have a long talk with him..

" This way everyone." Martha lead them behind the counter through some bookcases and to a door. "Right this way." They followed her as she reached the large rolling doors, similar to what was at the old entrance, she stepped into a circle of light a red beam scanned her body and the door hummed and slowly rolled to the side. As she approached a huge metal wall another beam scanned her and the wall parted. Then she came to the final door, very ordinary looking, nothing special about it, so they thought. Once Jack and Alonso got closer, alarms sounded and weapons grew out of the walls." Sorry about that, the system doesn't recognize you fellahs yet." She walked over to the wall touched a panel and a keypad appeared." If you will just step over here, she pointed to a lighted circle." Don't worry it's perfectly safe. It will scan you and record your signatures. This is just one of the new security protocols that have been put in place."

As they are both being scanned Jack asks a few questions." You mean from now on to enter we just walk up or if we are in a hurry run up, it scans us and we just waltz right in?"

" Yes Jack that's basically it. It will be much more difficult to enter, plus part of the reason for the scan is to look for foreign objects. Anything found that isn't cataloged and your admittance will be denied."

Jack scowled and spoke mockingly. " In other words I can't blow the place up again."

Martha stared at him. " That's not the only reason Jack, it's also so no one can remove any alien devices without permission seems that rule had been a little lax before." Though still feeling a bit angry Jack tilted his head and nodded in agreement.

The scans were completed and the men were registered, the door in front of them silently opened. Jack was a little anxious, Alonso was excited at finally seeing something of Torchwood. Mickey who had been quiet all this time urged Jack through the door. Jack nervously stuck his hands in his pants pocket and slowly walked into the hub. He had no idea what to expect, and thats a feeling he didn't like.

Remember your comments only make it better !!! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Jack entered the hub a boulder in the pit of his stomach, his legs felt like lead as he walked slowly in not really sure what to expect. He shifted his duffle around uncomfortably. As he entered he looked around the hub and suddenly he was overpowered with the urge to run, he just had to run to get away and he would have if someone hadn't nailed his shoes to the floor. Panic set in the room became a blur, then out of no where he felt someone next to him and a hand gripped his tightly. This was all he needed to relax a little but he still wasn't able to breathe, he felt as if he was going to black out but before he did he came to the realization that the reason he couldn't breathe was because he was still holding his breath. He took in a big gulp of air coughed a couple times, then was able to relax a bit more and take in his surroundings. As he looked around he saw some things that were familiar and some that were not. There were crews of people working everywhere, walking around with wires, pipes and conduit. It looked to him like bees at a busy hive. Construction was on each level, he could see catwalks, platforms, planks, ramps and a set of stairs that led below. The walls were black and there was a silver tower in the middle that wept water into the the bowels below. Until now Martha and Mickey just watched as Jack went through dozens of emotions. Martha clearly saw confusion take over and stepped up next to him.

"How you doing Jack?" She asked quietly.

"I'm doing good, a little strange seeing all these people here." He paused and tried to swallow.

Seeing Jack a little taken aback Martha interjects. "Don't worry Jack the plan is to retcon them all claiming memory loss due to a construction accident."

At this moment Mickey piped in. "Yeah the buggers won't remember a thing," Mickey slapped Jack on the back as he walked over to the first set of platforms and plopped down on a very comfortable looking couch.

"Mickey there is plenty to be done , I'm sure there's something else you could be doing." Martha sounded a little aggravated.

"Aww come on, we've been chasing around weird aliens all week, bringing supplies, and... overseeing the construction, you could at least give me a couple minutes."

Jack stepped up to the platform where Mickey was sitting. "So I take it the rift is still very active." He looked around, Mickey was still seated on one of the couches. There was a second couch there as well. A few feet in front of them dark metal railings trimmed out the walkways. It all looked so industrial to him, clean dark metallic, yet there was something that caught his eye. Mounted in several areas on the railings where long glass window like panes with a few wires coming out of the bottoms of them. A group of men passed in front of him carrying several boxes and headed down a flight of stairs to his left.

"To answer your question Jack yes it has been busy this past week, more than usual." She looked at Mickey. "How many this week so far Mick?"

Mickey stood walked over to one of the glass panes and as his fingers tapped on it the pane flickered to life, several screens appeared and Mickey manipulated them until he found what he was looking for. "Including the disturbance Jack caused... 17."

Jack looked at the screen. "Well that's new."

"Yes it is, we are making a few improvements to the hub as well. That's just one of them." Martha gestured to the left and then to the right. "Let me give you a tour of the new place."

While she spoke Alonso walked up next to Mickey. "Mind if I have a go."

Mickey grinned at him and stepped aside. " Be my guest."

Alonso dropped his duffle to the floor, then gently put his hands on the glass and started flying through the screens. Screen after screen popped up as his hands glided across the pane. Lights flashed across his face as he smiled and continued to move through each one. Everyone else watched in amazement till Jack finally decided to ask the question everyone else wanted to know.

"Uh Alonso, how did you learn to do that?"

"Actually this is fairly simple, but I gained most of my knowledge when I was in military school. The reason I was chosen to be a member of the crew was in part due to my complete knowledge of how the ship worked. I must admit though I was still a little surprised I was chosen given the caliber of the rest of the crew. It was my first and last voyage. "Alonso frowned and looked at Jack who squeezed his arm and nodded his head.

"Martha I'm assuming I will be rebuilding the team." Jacks eyes sparkled as he looked at Alonso.

"Yes Jack you'll be in charge of that task." Martha smiled.

"Then Alonso is officially the first team member, he seems to be pretty good with the tech."

"I agree Jack, I will have my people start working with him to get him up to par on how things run around here." Martha thought it strange that Jack knew so little about Alonso, she would have to ask him later why that was.

Mickey stood and walked over to Alonso. "I do believe congrats are in order so the first round is on you!" Mickey slapped his back a few times as everyone laughed.

"Come on let me show you guys around." Martha turned left and went down a flight of stairs.

Jack set his duffle down and followed, still nervous, and trying desperately not to show it as he entered into an all too familiar area. The white tiles, the smell of chemicals, he knew exactly where he was, Owens lab. He looked around and half listened as Martha talked about the improvements, not just a lab anymore, but a lab, morgue, an exam room and two patient rooms. Martha called his name. Jack heard the words but didn't respond. All he could think about was Owen in his lab. He closed his eyes tightly and just when he thought he couldn't take it any longer, again a hand found its way to his, reassuring him. He snapped back to reality. Martha was standing in front of him shaking him.

"Jack, Jack are you alright?" Jack was white as a ghost.

"Yes sorry, I guess I must be a little tired probably just need to catch up on my sleep."

Martha knew Jack doesn't need sleep, but she understood, this was a lot to take in all at once. "I'm sorry Jack I was just so excited to have you here. I am so proud of the work being done here, how silly of me to forget you two have only just arrived we can finish this tomorrow after you have had a good nights sleep."

Martha lead them back up the stairs, stopped long enough for them to retrieve their duffles and then outside to the bay. Once outside Jack felt like someone lifted a great weight from him, he breathed in deeply then smiled at Martha. "So, where too next?"

"We have set up flats for each of your team members well, future members up to six that is. Though I know you usually like to stay at the hub, since I knew it wouldn't be ready yet I made the arrangements for a flat yours is just a few blocks away." Just then a black SUV pulled up, Mickey was driving.

"Come on everyone jump in!"

Everyone loaded into the SUV and Mickey drove them to a tall building. The SUV entered a garage he parked and then they all went to an elevator and took the elevator to the top floor. As they were getting off a red beam passed over them. Martha went to the door and unlocked it.

"Another security device." Gestured to where the beam came from." Here you are Jack, your new home." She opened the door and stood back.

Jack and Alonso entered the flat, and dropped their duffels to the door, then they looked around the room. they saw a big screen tv, an audio system, and modern furniture. The main room lead to three doors, one went to the kitchen, one went to a bathroom and one to a master suite, but the most dramatic thing about the apartment was the wall of windows at the far end of the room. The flat towered above the city the view was spectacular as Jack walked over and peered out, Alonso followed and stood next to him.

"It's beautiful Jack."

"Yes it is "

Martha walked up behind Jack. " I am assuming you two would like to share the flat.

Alonso pipped up quickly, "oh yes, yes we would." Jack smiled and nodded.

Mickey walked up to the coffee table and pulled out several items from a case he carried. He laid them

neatly on the table. " Here's a iphone, ipad with blue tooth for each of you. The numbers you need are

already programmed in. You are also networked to the hub computers and the rift warning

system. All of it has been upgraded with hub technology.

" This looks great, we seem to have everything we could need." Jack casually placed his hands in his pockets.

Martha nodded and acknowledged Jack. "I'll leave you two to get settled in. It's good to have you back Jack." Jack followed her to the door.

"It's good to be back Martha, I mean that." Jack hugged Martha and shook Mickey's hand. Martha said a quick goodbye to Alonso as Mickey reminded him about the drinks. The couple turned and walked out the door and quietly closed it behind them. After they left Jack walked back over to the windows where Alonso now stood.

Alonso looked over at Jack "This is going to be a great adventure Jack, I hope I am up to it."

"You will do just fine Al but now I think we really should the christen the master suite." He grinned wickedly grabbed the back of Alonso's neck and kissed him passionately then grinned again.

Alonso smiled back at Jack but when he looked at Jack he saw a great sadness which Jack which he artfully tried to hide behind those pearly white teeth. Alonso knew much sadness as well but today was not a day for sadness this was the beginning of a new and exciting adventure. They would start by taking baby steps, get to know each other better, grow into the relationship and sooner or later those small steps could lead to a giant leap of faith.

So what did you think, like it hate it, review it and let me know !


	6. Chapter 6

Alonso woke up early the next morning eager to begin his new adventure, he rolled over to wake Jack but found that the bed was empty. Unsure of where Jack was he slid out of bed and went looking. As he left the bedroom he noticed a lone figure standing before the windows. Quietly, he paddled up next to him and put his arm around his waist. "You know it's probably not a good idea to stand full monty in front of all these windows."

Jack laughed, "Yeah well look who's talking." They both giggled like little school girls.

They stood for several minutes before Alonso spoke up. "So what do we do now?"

Jack sighed. He knew he had much too do but still dreaded doing any of it. "I don't think I'm up for a hub revisit, how about I show you around town instead. We can eat some breakfast see some sights just make a day of it."

"I'm okay with that but I think Martha and Mickey were under the impression we would be back there today."

"I'll tell you what, if you'll fix breakfast I will call and let her know we are going out. " Alonso smiled at him and headed for the kitchen but not before stopping by the bedroom and getting a robe. Jack slowly picked up the phone stared at it a moment as if it would reach out and attack him, paused, then called Martha who when she answered sounded very perturbed and demanded to know where they were. It was calmly explained to her that he wasn't there because he was taking Alonso out on the town. Her reply was filled with expletives followed by more expletives and how he'd better get to the hub now, that there was too much too be done for all this Tom Foolery. Jack had never heard her so angry, it had to be all the stress she was under but he stood his ground and told her in his softest, sweetest, smoothest, voice that they would start work tomorrow. One day wouldn't make much difference. She answered by naming off a list of all the reasons they should start today and what a big difference it does make. Her rants were futile. She was told to be patient and as he feigned connection troubles he simply hung up the phone, looked to see if anyone was watching then quietly turned off his cell phone. Alonso peeped in to see if Jack was finished, saw the conversation was over, came back in the room a plated omelette in one hand, coffee in the other.

"So was she alright with us taking the day off?" He set the plate on the table then the coffee and went to retrieve the other one.

"She was fine with it, told us to enjoy ourselves, have some fun." Jack grinned coyly. The smell of coffee awakened memories in him. He drifted off to faces with smiles, warm feelings, and beautiful eyes.

"Harkness I haven't known you very long, but long enough to tell if you are lying and you are not a very good liar but to be honest I don't care because I really would enjoy seeing the city." He set his plate down, scooted his chair up to the table and sat.

"Sometimes I think you already know me too well; coffee instead of tea, bad liar, weakness for a lovely smile, and a fondness for omelettes, yup too well. Lets eat, by the way, this looks great and I'm starved. After we are finished we can get a shower, get a second shower, get dressed and head out." Jacked smiled seductively.

Alonso looked very confused, "Two showers why would we need two showers?"

"Well as you can clearly see I am very excited about all of this." He stood proudly facing Alonso, who for a moment had forgotten Jack was still nude, then suddenly realized what was meant by two showers. "Well eat up I am in need of a shower!" They both laughed and dug in.

Once they had finished breakfast they cleaned up and made a mad dash into the bedroom. There was a lot of activity going on, and the noise coming from the room sounded like a couple of gorillas bouncing up and down on the bed and grunting. Then someone yelled something about hide and seek, the sound of water running was heard, something was knocked over and perhaps some praying since somebody yelled "Oh my god", followed by several repetitions of "Yes." A couple of hours later the shower ran for a 2nd time. Once finished they both emerged from the bedroom, Jack in dark trousers and a blue button down shirt his braces a dark contrast to his shirt. Alonso stood beside him wearing khaki pants, and a green striped pull over shirt. Both were wearing tan boots. As they headed for the door Alonso grabbed a black leather jacket that hung by the door, and Jack grabbed a long grey coat as they walked out of the flat.

Jack wasn't sure where to begin because there was so much to show Alonso. Not really knowing what to do he decided to just start walking and as he passed a familiar place or something historical he would tell him about it, sometimes it was just a building that he admired, sometimes it was a place where they had caught a weevil or found some mysterious object. He just kept walking and talking. Alonso enjoyed listening to the stories admiring the commitment he had to his friends. As they were passing one particular storefront, something in the window caught Jack's eye. He asked Alonso to wait for him while he ran inside, once inside he looked for a clerk and inquired about the item displayed in the window. After some negotiating on the price Jack purchased the item had it wrapped then headed out of the store to a patiently but curiously waiting Alonso.

" This is for you." He handed him the present.

"What is it?" Looking at the package and turned it around in his hands then shook it.

"Well open it up and find out."Jack grins a twinkle in his eye, as Alonso ripped into it."

He stared in disbelief at the box then at Jack. "This is smashing! Totally brilliant!"

" Well put it on. " He slid it out of the small box helped him slip it on his finger and then stood there and looked at him. He was gorgeous, this man who stood before him, young and vibrant but a bit of sadness hidden behind those lovely eyes. The sun flickered across the surface of the six sided sapphire stone that nested nicely in the center of the platinum ring. The blue was so stunning you couldn't help but stop and stare. On one side of the ring was an intricately carved Compass Rose while on the other the representation of a globe.

Alonso wasn't sure what he should say so he just stumbled over the words as they left his lips. "I just don't know what to say, this is such a wonderful gift, I am not even sure I should accept it."

" Well you better accept it. It's not returnable." He laughed and patted Alonso on the shoulder. " It's for you Al, you took a huge risk coming here with me, you had no idea what to expect or what would happen, yet you chose to trust me and to follow me here giving up everything. This is the world you gave up", he points to the globe. "This is the direction we are going together," He points at the compass rose. " And this is", as he points to the top of the stone Al stops him from speaking putting one finger on his lips.

" This is the blue of the ocean, the blue of your eyes, the blue of the tardis, but mostly the blue I would be if you ever left me."

They hugged each other tightly, then looked around to see several people had gathered and were pointing and staring at them. Someone yelled a comment about how they should get a room and Jack responded by asking where he lived. After that they turned away from the store and continued on their journey.

Jack stopped abruptly suddenly realizing where he was. It was a cafe, not just any cafe but a place they often frequented for lunch. It was a little past 2 and hunger had crept up. At first he was a little timid about entering, then he decided no one can hide forever so he entered strode over to his favorite table, which was conveniently empty, sat down and watched as Alonso secured the seat across from him. The waitress came over, they both ordered and while they ate Jack continued to talk. Ianto came up in the conversation and how he was always so neat, eating his lunch then folding his napkin afterwards. Next was about Tosh as she sat there quietly eating totally lost in Owen who barely noticed her. Whenever Owen would tell some off colour joke or a funny story Tosh hung on his every word, while Ianto rolled his eyes, and Gwen well, she smiled. Her smile could brighten a cloudy day. Jack stopped mid sentence realizing how much he had spoken about his old team and looked at Alonso who had been listening intently all this time.

"Alonso I am so sorry, I have been rambling on and on, and you have just sat there and let me, you should have told me to just shut up hours ago." Jack's eyes sparkled as he smiled.

"I have loved every minute of it, the stories you have told me made me feel like I knew each of them. They must have been wonderful people to work with, I hope someday you will tell stories like that about me." His heart was full of admiration and warmth as he looked at his new ring.

"I will, I promise." at that moment Jack felt very lucky. Normally he was much more cautious about starting long term relationships. This time though it was different, no waiting, no tip toeing, no lying, well maybe just a little, just dive in and enjoy. He smiled once more.

The two men finished their lunch, paid the bill and walked outside. Jack stood for a moment deciding where to go next. His feet seemed to develop a mind of their own and he just started walking but unlike before he walked slowly, deliberately speaking very little and this time his path seemed to have a specific direction to it. He walked as if in a daze, but before he knew it he was standing in the middle of the Roald Dahl Plass. Though not really sure how he ended up here, he knew there was something Al needed to see. Earlier he had inquired about it's status and was assured it had been repaired. Wanting to share this source of inspiration he kept walking until he was standing in front of the Wales Millennium Centre. It was starting to get dark the sky fading into night as the lights around them began flickering on.

"Al, I know I have been uncharacteristically quiet for the past few minutes but for reasons unbeknownst to me as we were walking I somehow ended up here. Since we are here I want you to see something very special to me. I often looked at this wall and admired it because of what was written on it." He pointed to the wall as Alonso read it out loud.

""Creu Gwir Fel Gwydr O Ffwrnais Awen/In These Stones Horizons Sing" That's beautiful." He sighed and look at Jack.

"And so are you Alonso." Jack paused as a wave of sadness passed over him, but before anything else could be said he whirled around and strode away. "Come on Al don't dawdle the night is still young!" He turned slightly and gestured shaking his finger and hand as he spoke. "We have so much time, and so little to do! Strike that, reverse it."

They ended up at one of the local pubs. Jack ordered drinks and they sat down at a table together. They drank, they laughed, ordered a meal, ate, made a couple new friends, even danced a little and before they knew it dawn was approaching.

Jack noticed the time and jumped up from his seat. "Come on Al one more thing to show you." He did have one last special place they hadn't visited yet. As they approached the wharf Jack walked up to the the rails and leaned over on them. Alonso stood next to him and leaned over as well. As the sun rose, a golden glaze covered the city, the water glistened and all was quiet. "This is my favorite time of day, the city is just waking up, the dawn is about to break and life will come once again to Cardiff. It's as if it's being reborn, no matter how bad the night was it doesn't seem matter, it was a new day, a new chance to begin again."

"Captain Jack Harkness, I know we haven't known each other that long, but for some reason I feel as if I have known you forever and I believe I am falling for you."

"I must warn you Alonso, loving me won't be easy. There's things about me I haven't told you about but if you're willing to take a chance then I'd like to take a chance on you." Jack turned to face him as Al did the same, he leaned in slowly, used his hand to cup the back of Al's head and kissed him long and hard and deep. Then pulled back slowly to see Alonso standing there, mouth agape, eyes closed, body frozen in bliss. For the first time in a long time Jack could feel his blood racing, heart pounding and the soul rejoicing, love had found him once again. "Come on Al lets go home."

Hate it - like it - love it, tell me what you think! Give me a clue and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

There is a consistent hammering at the door which some how seems to be getting louder and louder. Jack shoots up in a sitting position rubbing his eyes, and grabbing his head, wincing in pain. He tries to figure out what is causing the noise and once he realizes it is the door he scurries out of the bed. As he stumbles into the living room he can hear the ipad buzzing, the iphone beeping and some other gadget chirping in the background. It's a noisy symphony of devicesassaulting his ears. Still unsteady on his feet he tries to carefully manouevre around the furniture. He was doing well until his big toe found the leg of the coffee table. He grabs his foot as a few obscenities spurt from his mouth. He hops the rest of the way to the door; his goal now is to just stop the banging. Still holding his foot he struggles with the lock until he finally releases it. Now unlocked the door flings open sending the already unbalanced man sprawling to the floor. Martha storms in and glares at him, her face tinged with anger.

"What the bullocks are you doing down there Jack, do you ever answer a phone?" Jack looks at her still a bit groggy, stands up and starts to speak to her when she suddenly whips around. He is puzzled until he realizes he is nude. In all the confusion he forgot to dress." Could you please put some clothes on."

"Oh sorry, don't you like what you see?" He stands there proudly all of his glory showing.

"You do remember I am married to Mickey, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," he rolls his eyes having been rejected. "Be right back," He turns and walks back to the bedroom to find Al still fast asleep. He finds a robe puts it around himself and walks back into the living room where Martha is retrieving his messages, all of which are from her, and finally silencing all the devices.

"What is so important you had to wake me up at, he glances at the clock, 5am!"

"No more goofing off Jack. We need to get to work, the new hub is almost complete and it needs someone to run it."

"Well then you run it." He says sarcastically.

"That's impossible, Mickey and I don't work for Unit or Torchwood, we're freelance now. Once the hub is complete we'll be off. The only reason we agreed to help is we knew one day you would be back, and you would respond better to a friendly face than just somebody from unit. You're here now and my task is almost finished, get your team together, get into the hub and get Unit out before it's too late. They are becoming way to comfortable in there. We need you now more than ever." Her face is very serious as her eyes begin to fill with tears.

Jack takes a deep breath closes his eyes a moment, then reopens them, puddles forming at the corners. "Martha I don't know if I can do this, I thought I could, but I have my doubts. " Jack feels his throat closing, his heart pounding against his chest trying to beat its way out; a panic attack looming on the horizon.

"You have to do it, there isn't anyone else."

"What about Gwen, she can run it."

"You haven't even tried to contact her have you? She's gone, her, Rhys, and the baby moved away. She now works at a training academy on the other side of London. Once you were gone she didn't hang around to wait for you to return. She couldn't get out of here fast enough."

"You have to do this, you must," Alonso's small voice came from the doorway of the bedroom. No one noticed he had been standing there listening. "You have told me how much Torchwood means to you, how important the work you do here is, now you must save it." He walks over and stands next to Jack.

"I am not sure I can."

"I have faith in you."

Martha pipes in too."I do as well."

Then it happens again, a warm firm hand grasps his, the warmth of it surging through his body filling it with a new found courage. His throat loosens and his heart slows as he begins to relax. He swallows as a smile begins to form on his face but not just any smile, this is his broadest, cutest, sexiest smile ever. It is so sunny and so hot, glaciers would melt instantly at just one glance. He turns to Al, then to Martha. "All right I'll do it but both of you will have to help me. Martha I'll need lots of information. I already know who I'd like to have on my team. Al, you will be in charge of the tech, you should go to the hub and get to work. I have a team to build so lets get moving!" Both hesitate as they try to adjust to the impetuous change that just came over him.

Jack and Al dress quickly, Al grinning like a Cheshire cat eager to get to work. Martha waits patiently as they grab toast and coffee then head for the door.

"So where do you want to start Captain?"

"I am going to need to call in a few favours, I know there will be some resistance. First I need the locations of all these people. "

Jack hands Martha a list, she looks over it and shakes her head. "This will never happen she will not agree to help you after what transpired between you two."

"Well I said I will call in a few favours, she is an officer and she will follow orders but lets start here." He points to a name on the list

"This should be an easy one, Lois Habiba, can you get me access to her?"

"Yes I don't think that is going to be a problem, she's currently in prison."

"Prison", he pauses, "for what?"

"Well for conspiracy, she did lie to top government officials but she got off easy. 5 years in a minium security facility."

"Doesn't sound that easy to me. I want to talk with her today set it up for me and I'll drive over there."

"Sure thing, and Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Try not to cause any trouble."

"Who me? Never." He grins wickedly.

They all rush out the door together, Jack leading the way and Martha pulling up the rear. For the first time in a long time he's not dreading the work ahead.

Martha smiles and announces loudly, "Look out world Captain Jack is back!"

As they reach the bottom floor and enter the parking garage the familiar black SUV is waiting. Jack yells for the keys and Martha tosses them to him. He opens the door slides behind the wheel and pats it gently, "I really have missed you baby." Slamming the door shut he starts it up.

"I'll drop you two off at the hub then I'm off too," he hesitates waiting for a response.

Martha taps on an ipad then shows it to Jack. "Here, I'll program it into the GPS."

"Okay, Lincolnshire it is."

_Jack is on the move, so hate it love it, all feed back is appreciated. _


	8. Chapter 8

All the standard stuff here Torchwood doesn't belong to me yadda yadda yadda...

Jack pulls up, parks the SUV, climbs out and stands a moment to straighten his coat. He then ambles toward the gate. Normally he would be a bit apprehensive since prisons tend to give him the creeps but this one was different. As he nears the gate, he reads the sign on the front of the building, "Morton Hall." The place is very familiar to him; most likely because it's an old RAF base. His memories associated with air force bases are numerous, mostly good, but a few bad ones as well. He approaches the guard stationed at the gate outside the prison who motions for him to stop and asks the nature of his business there and then asks for identification. Jack tells him what he is there for and shows him his newly provided credentials. The guard glances over them and points to a door that leads to a second station further inside the facility. He walks over to the window and again shows his I.D. explains what he is there for and waits. The guard nods, taps away on a computer screen, finds what he is looking for and turns back to Jack, unlocks the gate and directs him to a steel door. The guard opens the door. Jack enters a small room. As he looks around, he sees that he walls the ceiling the floors are all grey. High up on the walls there are slats of windows, the sun brightly shining through them. The room was clean and tidy yet a dank smell wafts through the air. In the center of the room is a long table, a chair on each side. Jack's wait was short the door opens and he sees her standing there. The guard leads her to the table and she sits in a chair. The light coming from the windows makes it difficult for her to see the man standing before her. All she could see is a silhouette of a tall man in a long coat. She had no idea who he was or what he was doing there but she was determined to find out. The man waves his hand dismissing the guard. He then approaches the table grabs a chair flips it around and straddles it. An overwhelming feeling of guilt sweeps over him, but he shakes it off.

" I am sure you are curious about who I am and what I am doing here. We met once though briefly and I am the one responsible for you being in here. I was a bit selfish not thinking about the trickle down effect of my choices. I am sorry for that and I am here to try and make thing right."

Lois listening closely to his voice, there is something familiar about it to her, as he finally sits across from her she catches a glimpse of his face and instantly recognizes who he is. " You're Captain Jack Harkness."

"Yes I am."

"What are you doing here? I was told you had gone away."

"I did leave, I am back now and I came here to correct a mistake."

"A mistake?"

"Yes, you see in, " He swallows hard not really wanting to relive the past, but he knew he must.

"In all the confusion of what was happening with the 456, I forgot how many other people were involved, all I could think about were my losses I thought of no one else, unable to cope with all that was happening, I ran away leaving all of you to clean up the mess." Jack puts his hand on his forehead covering his eyes, then his hand brushes down his face. These are the type of conversation he wants to avoid.

Lois seeing his distress reaches over and puts her hand on his shoulder. " It's all right Captain you did what you had too and we all understand that. So tell me why are you really here?"

Jack takes her hand from his shoulder and holds it in his. "I came to make you an offer, hopefully one you won't refuse. I need someone I can trust, someone who will believe in me and follow my orders no matter what. You helped us out once before risking everything, and this is what you got for your troubles." He lets her hand go as he stands and motions around the room.

"It's okay I don't really mind, I am glad I did what I did. I would do it all over again if I had to."

Jack starts to pace as he is talking. "I thought you might say that. Listen. I need someone to oversee the Torchwood archives. There are some very dangerous artifacts in there that need to be kept locked away. I'd like you to become a team member and restructure the archives but before you give me an answer, know this; " He leans down resting his hands on the table in front of her. "You can't tell anyone what you see down there, you will have limited access to friends and family and most importantly you will be entrusted with extremely sensitive information which; if you were to tell anyone about it, you would not only endanger Cardiff but the world. Please think very carefully before you answer this question. Would you like to become a member of Torchwood?"

She looks straight into his eyes and without hesitation she replies, "Yes."

Jack didn't question her response. He could see the seriousness in her face. "Then lets get out of here." He stands straight and heads for the door.

"I can't leave." Her face reveals her confusion.

"Oh yes you can, unless you want to stay."

"No, no I am very ready to go." Lois stands and joins him at the door.

He knocks loudly on the door and summons the guard. Moments later the guard unlocks the door and enters. "We would both like to leave now."

The guard smirks as he replies."I am sorry sir you do not have clearance to remove Miss Habiba from our custody."

Jack speaks smugly as he folds his arms across his chest and looks down his nose at him, "I think if you go and check on your supervisors desk you will find all the paper work completed and in order."

The guard uses his walkie talkie to contact someone and instructs them to bring any papers that are sitting on the wardens desk. Shortly after, a tall young man hurries around the corner, papers in hand.

"Here it is sir."

The guard takes the papers from his hand and looks over them. Jack, seeing the new guard is quite handsome, takes this opportunity to introduce himself.

Smiling broadly, "Hi Captain Jack Harkness here and you are?" He extends his hand.

Shakes Jacks hand, "I am Corporal Joshua Davies."

"Nice to meet you Josh."

"Good to meet you Captain."

"Have you been working here long?"

"Not very long, just a couple of years."

"You find this kind of work rewarding?"

Before the corporal can answer, Lois who can't take it any longer, interrupts the conversation sounding extremely annoyed as she barks at Jack. "Jack this isn't the time or place for that. I would really like to get out of here", hesitation, "today".

"What is it with you people, I just take a moment to be polite and say hello and you would think I was asking him if I could jump him right here and now."

"And you weren't," Lois squints her eyes at him still annoyed.

"Well no, yes, maybe..."

Joshua speaks up. " I wouldn't mind you know."

By this time the original Guard, who has been ignoring them, reviewed all the papers and walks over to Lois. "Well Miss Habib everything does seem to be in order so lets get you checked out of here follow me." He turns and leads them down the corridor then into the processing room and begins the tedious process as the second guard, the one named Josh, hurries to retrieve her personal effects.

A couple hours later Jack and Lois are leaving the building and heading for the SUV. They get in and drive away without another word spoken.

++ _Hey you, yah you, see that button down there, yah the one that says review this story. Click on it, type something in; tell me you like it, hate it, needs something, just type away. I love to read what you think so get busy! Go on click!_


	9. Chapter 9

Do I really need to remind everyone the characters belong to BBC but the story belongs to me? Any copywrite infringement was purely on purpose. Also a special shout out to my Beta, Rachel, without her none of this would ever make any sense it would be all jumbled around. Thanks Rachel for straighting out my messes. :) Now enjoy the story.

Jack drives back to the hub, parks the SUV gets out and leads Lois to the door. It seems to take forever to go through all the new security protocols but they finally gain entrance. Once inside Martha is there to greet them.

Martha walks up to Lois and hugs her. "Lois I am Martha, good to finally meet you. Look I'm sorry that Unit could not do more for you. We did try."

"It's good to meet you, and that's okay Martha I knew what I was getting myself into."

"Looks like Jack here," she motions toward him, he is still standing behind Lois, "wants you to work for Torchwood."

"Yes the Captain was kind enough to boost me out of prison and bring me here." She laughs.

Harkness steps up from behind her, about to respond with a sarcastic answer but instead stops. He looks around the hub and sees that several changes have been made. The confusion rolls slowly across his face. Martha notices it and immediately calls for Alonso.

"Let me get Alonso back up here." She taps her ear and seems to be speaking to no one in particular. "Alonso, we have company, can you come on up here and say hello." Martha hears a response and nods tapping her ear again. "Come on Lois let me give you a tour of the place." Martha takes Lois by the hand, leading her further into the hub and starts showing her around.

Jack is still standing at the entrance looking around trying to figure out what was going on. It all starts to look a bit more familiar, as he continues to peer around the room shadows from the past begin to form. His demons have returned to haunt him. He can see Gwen talking on the phone and judging by the way she is giggling it must be Rhys. He looks over at Tosh's terminal to see her busy working away at some program as Owen spins around in his chair after finishing a video game. He then stands and walks over to Tosh and starts telling her some off color jokes that make her blush. Then Jack sees him, Ianto, bringing everyone a cup of his wonderful coffee. He can still smell the aroma floating in the air. He takes some comfort in the familiarity, the mundane, the everyday routine that he misses so much. Then without warning a sharp brutal pain hits his chest as if someone has taken a knife and plunged it into his heart, the guilt repeatedly stabbing him over and over again. Why does he always have to watch everyone he has ever loved, die? Why must he live? He is so wrapped up in the shadows Jack doesn't see Alonso come running up the set of stairs that lead from the lab. Al sees Jack, not knowing what is happening to him, runs up to him planting a big kiss on his lips.

Jack watches as the shadows quickly wisp away throwing him back into the present. The shadows are gone but the pain remains and he's suddenly realizing Al is kissing him. He returns the kiss. "Wow, what was that for?" Jack smiles.

"I missed you, that's why. As you can see, I've been very busy. Unit has finished and I have been cleaning up their mess. I removed a lot of the tech stuff, much of it was redundant and besides it drains our systems." Al doesn't see the turmoil hidden behind Jack's smile.

"It looks so very similar to what I remember." Tears form in the corner of his eyes, the waves of memories lapping at his mind, the guilt still beating in his chest. Only half listening as Alonso begins telling him about what he has done, sounds of pride in his voice.

"Well I didn't see any need for so many high tech devices, felt so impersonal. I took out that huge wall screen since we already have one in the conference room, and here it would just be a distraction. Then I set up the terminals in a configuration similar to what they were, but the screens are updated as is the rest of the equipment. I think everyone should have their own terminal, helps give a feeling of privacy. It also has the advantage of running different programs simultaneously. " Al chatters on for several more minutes before Jack sees an opportunity to interrupt him.

"You did this all for me didn't you." Jack looks over at him cocking his head sideways as his eyes sparkle.

"I saw your reaction when we first entered. You weren't expecting all shiny polished and new. I could tell you longed for the old hub so I wanted to give you a piece of it."

"This is wonderful Al, it looks and feels much more like home now." The pain in his chest eases.

"Speaking of home, I have something else to show you." Al takes him by the hand and leads him up to the 2nd floor platform much of it as it was before with a long conference table at one end and his office at the other. The shadows appear once again and Jack can see them all sitting around the table going over some case, each taking a turn to present. Jack snaps out of it and looks over to see Alonso as he walks to the back of the office and presses an ordinary looking button that's about half way up the wall. Al watches and waits as a floor panel slides open to reveal a set of spiral steps. "Come on follow me." Excitedly he leads him down the stairs as they descend the floor panel above them closes. Jack isn't sure what too expect, so he follows along quietly. Al reaches the bottom of the stairs and turns on the lights and the room is then revealed. Jack looks around the room. It was very similar to the room at his flat, small desk, bed, armoire, shower and toilet, but this was very different in one major way. The walls surrounding it are made from glass, and when the lights are turned on it illuminates the bay around it. The bay is still extremely dark, but the reflection of the light off of the water fills the room. It dances around the room like light bouncing off a mirrored ball. Jack is filled with amazement and awe. Al moves in closer to him as they both gaze at the wonderment, while they are admiring the effects, something massive swims by.

Jack taken by surprise shouts, "What was that?"

Al calmly answers him, "They aren't exactly sure what it is, Martha said it came through the rift a year ago and took up residence in the bay. He seems to be mostly harmless. They started feeding it really not knowing what to do with it. They have been able to keep it close by, ever since they found out it have a strange addiction to Jellied Babies. They call it Liung, the Chinese word for dragon."

Jack raises his eyebrows, "Interesting, how do they know it's harmless?"

"Well it seems too only eat aquatic life; fish, vegetation, fowl. Fortunately they have never seen it even attempt to go after a human, so they are assuming we are not in his diet plan." They both laugh. "Your day has been quite busy, why don't you lie down on the bed, relax a little."

"Only if you will join me." Jack uses his most irresistible flirtatious smile.

" As if I could say no to that."

They both lie on the bed side by side not saying anything for several minutes then Jack speaks.

"I am curious how things are going for you, I know you are such a long way from home. Do you have any desires to return there?"

"None. I have never felt more at home than I do now. It's like I have been away a long time and now I am finally back. The people are great, the place is fantastic, and then there is you. When I am with you my heart soars, I feel as if we are old souls who, after a long time apart, are finally able to be together."

"I don't understand why, but I also feel as if we have known each other for what seems like centuries. Sometimes it even scares me."

Surprised at Jack's comment Al asks "Why is that?"

Jack stops and thinks to himself. Yes why is that, what am I so afraid? Why am I so frightened? This man lying next to me is wonderful, he's so easy to love and he accepts me for who I am, flaws and all. He asks few questions and trusts me completely. What more could I ask for? There is nothing more but I could give more. To begin with I should stop hiding behind my fears and tell him the truth.

He rolls over and leans on his elbow. "Alonso I haven't been entirely honest with you. I have kept a few things from you that you should have known _before_ I brought you here. You know I told you of losing my friends, my family, and my lover, but what I didn't tell you about was my history with those I love. Death, feeling cheated, is always lurking around me trying to avenge itself and because of this all of my relationships seem to end in tragedy. I suppose I am reluctant to talk about it and I shouldn't be. It's just the dread of waiting for the inevitable to happen and having to deal with the sorrow, misery and heartache that follow when it does. I am not sure how much more I can take. At times it's unbearable!"

Before Jack can say anything else Alonso leans up and kisses him. "Jack sometimes you talk too much. I don't care about past lovers, cheating death, or bad endings, all I care about is you. I came here to start a new life with you, in this time and in this place, so whatever happens from this point on is just icing on the cake. Good or bad we will tackle it together. I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon. Now shut up undress and let's see how well this mattress holds up under pressure." He smiles the most wicked of smiles. Jack feels a growing warmth inside him, and he can't believe how lucky he is. Its times like these that make the unbearable, bearable.

Now, look down the little button is still there, so easy to click on it, just use the mouse to slide the pointer on top of it and press the left button down. Then just type away. What do you think, if you think, push those keys! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chapter, hope it was worth the wait.

The next morning finds everyone in the hub busy rushing around completing final checks. Jack is sitting at his new desk looking over some information Martha found for him. He hears someone walk in and looks up to see Alonso.

"You seem to be settling in nicely Jack. See I told you. All you needed was a good nights, er... sleep." They both laugh.

"Somehow it does feel right sitting here." It did feel right to him, almost as if he had never left.

Several alarms sound and the communication systems lights up.

"What's wrong?" Jack stands and rushes to the door. Alonso stops him and shakes his head.

"It's just the alarm system in the vaults. For some reason the noise detecting system has become overly sensitive. It's bad enough that every time someone even floats an air biscuit it goes off. I need to get down there. Before I go, what are your plans for today?"

"I am on the hunt for another team member, then after that I am flying out to contact one more hopeful."

Alonso looks a little sad. "Guess I will see you when you get back then. Be careful Jack and Jack, I love you."

He panics. Should he say those words? Those awful terrible wonderful words? He can't hide away forever, he can't ignore him, so he just blurts them out. "I love you too, Al."

Al smiles and turns, running directly into Mickey, who says something about air biscuits and who is responsible, then he heads toward the vaults.

"What's that all about Jack?" Mickey looking very confused.

"Something to do with the alarm systems. Was she able to get it Mickey?"

"If you mean this", he shows him an envelope, "Then yes."

Jack stands, takes the envelope from Mickey, shakes his hand and then pats him on the shoulder. "Then I'm off, wish me luck."

"Judging by what Martha said, you're going to need more than luck. You are going to need a bloody miracle."

"I could use one of those too." He grabs a bag that was sitting on the floor beside his desk and rushes down the stairs and out of the hub. Once he's in the SUV he looks at the GPS. There is a flashing dot on the map to indicate the location he is seeking. He fires up the engine and drives out. A few hours later he reaches the military facility.

He isn't sure why but he's always been comfortable on military bases, though after passing four check in stations and requesting her location a dozen times he remembers why he doesn't visit more often. Jack finally reaches the area she is in. He passes one more hanger and rounds the corner to find total chaos and smack dab in the middle of it is Johnson. She is yelling at several men, all of who are dressed totally in black and carrying very large guns. Judging by the fake pop up people and the explosions going off all around, he surmises he must have wondered into a training session. He walks towards her, never flinching even as explosions litter debris all over him. He dusts off his jacket as he approaches her. She sees him coming and freezes. She looks directly at him then draws her gun on him. Jack unaffected, continues to walk towards her. The men, who just moments ago were engaging in the obstacle firing course, all stop and turn their guns on him, forgetting they are not carrying live ammo. They begin to close in on him and Jack walks right up to her, the barrel of the gun just inches from his forehead.

"You know that will not stop me." He speaks very smugly.

"Yes but it will give you one hell of a headache, plus I feel safer keeping you at least arms length from me Captain. I don't know why you are here and frankly I don't care. I want nothing to do with you, wherever you go death seems to follow and I want no part of it. "

"Too late for that Johnson, you are already caught up in it." Jack smiles coyly.

"What have you done Captain?" She looks at him suspiciously.

"Why nothing Johnson, I just managed to get you a new job, working with the best organization in the country, and with the best looking boss ever, if I do say so myself." He looks at her, never cracking the slightest smile, but inside he's laughing hardily.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Put the gun down long enough for me to hand you this letter and you will find out." He nods towards them. "Send your men away so we can talk."

She still doesn't trust him but lowers her gun and orders her men to stand down. She explains to them she has everything under control even though she is positive everything is about to go to bleeding hell. They lower their weapons and walk away slowly, each of them gestures toward Jack that they are watching him.

"As I stated before, I want nothing to do with you Captain, death seems to be your closest friend."

"Is that so Agent Johnson? You seem to have recorded quite the list of dead yourself. How many people have you killed? If I am deaths best friend you must be his favorite sister." He speaks aggressively.

"I was ordered to do so to protect my country. I follow my orders, " sounding a bit more defensive than she intended.

He snidely replies."Yes I remember, Frobisher's pocket assassin, how handy that must have been."

Sounding indignant. "I am the leader of an elite task force, and I am nobody's assassin."

"You keep telling yourself that. I ask you again, how many people died by your hand personally?"

"I was just doing my job."

Scoffs. "Your job. Well I want you to know how efficient, determined and successful you are at it. You ruthlessly slaughter dozens of people, blindly follow orders, and somehow you manage to feel absolutely no sorrow for anything you have done. Totally guilt free, it isn't your fault you were just following orders."

Becoming extremely defensive. "I slaughter people and what about you Captain, how many people have died because of you, how many of your friends and family have YOU had to watch die." Feeling as if she just one upped him.

The last statement struck a chord with Jack, and he gets right up in her face inches away. His voice is full of anger. "You know nothing of what I have had to do. I sacrificed my grandson, I lost my lover, my friends are gone, just so the world could live. Do you know how that feels, what that is like? No. You don't because you have trained yourself to ignore such feelings and you choose to just blame it on orders. I have seen more death than you could ever imagine, yet I have probably prevented this worlds destruction more times than I can count. Now here I am standing before you swallowing my pride and ignoring my better judgement. I came here to give you a chance to make up for all the wrong you have done." He reaches inside his coat pocket removing an envelope and hands it to her. "YOU should take it. "

She looks at him confused. She takes the envelope and rotates is around. "This is the seal of the Prime Minister, what would he want with me?"

Clenching his jaw as he speaks. "Maybe you should open it up and find out."

She opens the letter and begins to read it out loud.

"From the desk of the Prime Minister

Agent Bryce Johnson

It has been brought to my attention that there is a need for your type of talent in the Torchwood organization. On the advice of my staff and because of an informal request from the Queen, you are hereby reassigned to Torchwood. You will be under the direct command of Captain Jack Harkness. This is to take effect immediately.

Sincerely,

Prime Minister.

She lowers her arm and yells at Jack. "How the bugger did you manage this Captain?"

He raises his eyebrows, a smile dances across his face."Was fairly simple actually. You see, I promised to have tea with the Queen, she was so excited she said she would grant me any request. So I just asked her."

"No, this can't be happening. Why would you want me to work for you?"

"As the letter stated, I have a need for your talent. Let me be honest. I don't like you but I need you, Torchwood needs you. I want my team members to be protected to have a safe work place. You seem to have the uncanny ability to break into almost anything. If Torchwood security can keep you out, I know it works. Also things with the rift have become extremely volatile so I need a weapons expert, someone I can trust to keep my team alive."

"So what you are telling me is Torchwood needs an assassin." She grins.

Sounding exasperated. "Yes, yes if that's what you want to hear, then yes."

"I still can't believe this is happening." She looks at the letter again. "I am so tempted to tell you where you can shove this letter but as you stated before I am trained to ignore things I don't like."

"You better believe it, this is all very real. We could stand around here chattering on about it but we do have a plane to catch so if you could quickly gather your gear we can get moving."

"A plane, where are we going?"

"To Africa of course." He says curtly.

She stands and stares, not knowing what to do.

"That's an order Agent Johnson, you do remember how to follow orders don't you?" A fake smile forms on his lips as he raises his eyebrows.

"Yes Sir, I do know how to follow orders, and if not for this piece of paper I'd just shoot you in the face and then call for a concrete truck." She smirks turns and jogs toward the barracks.

A few minutes later she returns, a duffle bag hung over the right shoulder resting on her back and another one hung over the left shoulder resting on her chest, and she is carrying two large bags, one in each hand. "I wasn't sure what I would need so I brought everything."

"I can see that."

"Where are we headed Sir?"

"That's a need to know basis, and right now all you need to know is Africa."

She pulls her gun from its holster and cocks it then points it at him. "Captain I can still call for that concrete truck, if you want my help you need to trust me."

"I will trust you to do your job but I suppose you should know what's going on. We will be searching for a doctor. I want him on my team." They begin walking.

She puts her gun away. "Where is he now?"

"Darfur."

"Then we will be encountering hostiles."

"Yes."

The two of them keep walking, Johnson thought again about the 456 incident. That was the first time she ever questioned her orders. She remembers his face from that day, the mixture of grief, turmoil, tenderness and excruciating pain and the feelings of total anguish and helplessness that she felt. She never wants to feel that way again. Unconsciously she checks the gun in her holster forming a tight grip on it. She would never tell him but she truly felt great respect and a sincere empathy for this man, though he is very dangerous, she is certain there will be times that he will be needed again.

Jack doesn't say much as they continue to walk towards the plane. Once they reach the stairs he turns to her and speaks. "You don't have to like me, but you do have to be able to follow my orders. Is this going to be a problem for you, if so then don't get on this plane."

"This paper," she taps on her shirt pocket where she has folded and stored it, "Says I am to comply with your instructions and this I will do." She thinks to herself, least till I can figure out how to get these orders reversed.

"Good then go and stow your gear and lets get this bucket of bolts in the air." He smiles on the outside, but inside he is fighting, with all his might, to stop the river of tears from flowing. She plucked a nerve earlier and he knows he must not show her any weakness. He swallows hard and enters the plane.

Okay for a bit of clarity here, when researching I found no first name for Johnson, so this one was taken from her real name. If I made a mistake and one exhists then let me know and I will correct this. Also if you would be kind enough to review, it would be very appreciated. The more feed back I get the better the story becomes. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

In an airplane, high above Sudan near the Darfur region, Jack and Johnson are doing final checks on their gear and inspecting their chutes.

"Okay Harkness, this is going to be tricky. Night jumps always are but this one is very difficult. We will be aiming for a small clearing just at the edge of this dense jungle." She points to a map spread out on the deck. "This is the last known location of the activist group that has been assisting with the SLM/A. Our Intel believes this is the group that is holding him hostage. They have a base camp here," she circles the spot with her finger," at least we think it's still here. They tend to pack up and move around a lot."

"Well, there's only one way to know, lets get down there and find out." Excitement in his voice.

"On the first pass we will be dropping the gear, and the second pass we jump. You got it?" She tightens the straps on her chute.

"Yes understood, baggage then people. Got you." He laughs nervously, there is one thing he never really understood and that's why anyone would want to jump out of a perfectly good plane, though he has done it many times, he keeps asking the question.

"Coming up on first pass," she pushes the bags out the door. "Now it's our turn, be ready."

"I can't get any more ready Johnson, lets do this!"

"3, 2, 1, Go!"

First she jumps then he does. They both look at the gadgets attached to their wrists. It shows them the rate and direction of their descent. It starts to flash red to indicate they need to pull the chute cord. They do; the chutes open quickly and quietly, then they drift slowly toward the both decend slow and steady circling the area as they watch thier guages to find the landing target. Moments later they hit the ground running, they pull the release button and scramble to hide their shoots, then hunt for the gear they dropped earlier. Finally seeing the gear they gather it up, remove their backpacks and strap them on then Johnson checks her GPS.

"We need to go this way." She wades into the dense brush pulling out a machete and hacks away at anything that is unlucky enough to get in her way. Jack follows along silently until he hears something off in the distance. He grabs Johnson and pulls her down just as a group of men come stomping through. They watch quietly as each of the men passes them the two of them go completely undetected.

Tom was scared he was being dragged through the jungle by men who are heavily armed. Behind him, a man lies wounded in a make shift cot. He prays they reach their destination soon. His hair was matted and dirty, the sweat beads dripping down his face mixing in with the dried blood. His drenched sleeves were torn in several places, arms covered with scrapes and scratches. He forgot the last time he had a meal but he was in better shape then the guy behind him. He glances back. He doesn't think the man can hold on much longer and he is sure if the man dies then he will die too. The interogation he recieved earlier had left him in a weakened state. He wonders how many people survived the attack on the clinic.

Jack saw Tom and watched silently as he passed by, indicating to Johnson that was their man. Tom who would have been relieved to see them only saw the guy walking in front of him pulling on the rope attached to his bound hands. He continued to struggle to stay on his feet as they trekked on.

"Stay close Captain, we do this right and they will lead us right to the encampment."

"Looks like Tom is unharmed, well, mostly unharmed. Can't say the same for the guy they are carrying."

"Stay low and lets get moving." She crouches down as she creeps through the jungle followed by a larger and slightly clumsier mass. They follow the group for about an hour, then in the distance they see several buildings and heavily armed guards marching along the perimeters. They find cover and watch as Tom and the wounded man are led into one of the buildings. They both sit quietly watching and listening assessing the situation. A couple hours pass before they see Tom being brought out of the building and taken to the one next to it. They watch as he is shoved through the door, and then it is locked securely behind him. Two guards stand outside of it.

"This isn't going to be easy. A lot of foot traffic passing by those buildings."

"They are all heavily armed as well."

"We're going to need some kind of distraction. Once they move away from that building I can slip in and retrieve Tom."

"Who is this Tom person anyway? I mean why are we risking our lives from him, isn't there other doctors you can use?" She sounds very annoyed.

"Tom is unique in that I already know how he reacts to difficult situations. He is willing to sacrifice his life to save someone else. He came here to make a difference, to give care to those who would not ordinarily receive it. This is the type of person I want on my team. Besides, Martha recommends him and I trust her completely."

"Martha is a good judge of character, except in your case of course. * she smirks then changes the subject." When did you meet Tom?"

Jack purses his lips and raises his eyebrows before responding. "I've never actually met the man."

"Captain, seems the more I know you the less I know you. One minute you are a great strategist, next you are trusting someone you haven't even met yet.. Either way you are dangerous." She pauses as a guard passes close by. "What is your big plan to distract these men?"

"Really simple actually. I'm sure you have some explosives tucked away in that bag somewhere. Just go and blow something up, I seem to remember you are very good at that." Jack is still angry with her; he knows she is the right person for the job but he just can't seem to forgive her for what she did to him. What happened with his team and with... He takes a deep breath. It's not like she was the first person to kill him and she won't be the last but this time he took it very personally.

She isn't certain how to react to that so she just quietly gathers up her bags and heads to the opposite edge of the encampment. Jack watches her leave then turns his attention back toward the building and waits. Moments later he hears her voice in his earpiece.

" Captain I am in place explosives are ready I await your command."

" Alright Johnson, hit it!"

Just then an explosion is heard, and a huge fireball leaps into the air. Jack stands and waits for the guards to leave, then rushes to the door. It's padlocked so he pulls his gun and blows it off, no one notices him as he enters the building, looking around the darkened room he sees what he is looking for. Huddled in a corner of the building is a lone man wrapped in a well-worn blanket. Jack walks over to him and gently shakes him, Tom wakes with a start and curls into a defensive mode.

"Dr. Mulligan, Tom Mulligan?"

Tom is surprised to hear his name. "Yes, yes that's me, who are you?"

"I am Captain Jack Harkness," Jack smiles.

"Do I know you?" Looking very confused.

"I am here to rescue you." Seeing Tom is still confused he adds," Martha sent me."

"Martha, how is she? Is Mickey keeping her happy?"

"Lets get you out of here first then we can discuss Martha. Can you walk?"

"Yes I think so but I am a bit shaky."

"That's okay I'll help you, now we have to hurry." He helps Tom to his feet, wrapping one arm around his shoulders.

They make their way to the door and after Jack peeks out to see if it is safe, they rush out heading for the jungle. Once they reach the jungles edge they duck down under some brush and watch the chaos caused by the explosion.

"She sure knows how to cause a commotion."

"I was just doing as I was ordered Captain." Both Jack and Tom jump.

"I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Do what?"

"You know what. Let's just get out of here before they figure out he is gone." Just then they hear several guards yelling Toms name above all the noise.

"I believe they know he's missing Captain."

"Thank you for that Intel Johnson, would have never known without it." Jack speaks very sarcastically.

Johnson scowls at him."We better get moving."

They help Tom up and run deeper into the jungle. They run into a small clearing as Jack checks his wristband. " This way." Pointing to the west, they keep moving. They can hear men yelling and running getting closer to where they are.

"We aren't going to make it at this rate." Jack looks at his wristband again. "Just keep heading in that direction about 200 more yards. I will meet you at the airstrip."

Johnson pulls a couple of guns from her backpack and hands them to Jack. "All right we'll meet you there." She leads Tom away as Jack prepares.

About that time several heavily armed guards come through the jungle into the clearing. They see Jack and head toward him but before they can do anything Jack rushes towards them, screaming and waving his guns, taken by surprise they turn and run. Jack chases them several feet yelling and firing the guns into the air. They suddenly come to an abrupt halt when they realize Jack has stopped firing. They turn around and walk slowly toward Jack. He freezes holding the emptied guns. "This is really going to hurt." That's the last thing he said before he's filled with enough hot lead to take down a bull elephant. The guards don't hesitate to trample his body as they continue to look for the others. Jack laid there, motionless for several minutes. Then his body snaps back to life as he gasps for air. He tries to stand but wavers, he catches his breath then climbs back on his feet and heads towards the encampment. It's almost completely deserted but he does see an ATV that has a large machine gun mounted to the front of it. He thinks to himself this will do, this will do nicely. He sees a couple of gas cans grabs them and straps then to the ATV. He hops on and starts it up and then drives towards his destination. After a couple minutes he arrives to find they have Johnson and Tom pinned down behind some fallen trees. Jack can hear the small jet overhead and knows he will have to do something and quick if he is to get them on the plane. He taps his earpiece and tells Johnson to be ready then powers up the ATV and heads to their position.

Johnson watches as he approaches and increases her gunfire toward the men. Once Jack is there they both get on and Jack drives quickly to the opposite end of the field and asks Johnson for something, drops them off and turns towards the men who are trying to follow him. As he closes in on them he points the gun mounted on the ATV in their direction and begins firing. The men hit the ground as the jet flies past them landing where Johnson and Tom are waiting. Jack watches as the two of them run for the plane. The men have gotten up and started running towards them. Jack shoots a couple more times before he uses the knife Johnson gave him and punches a whole in it. He drives from sone side of the airfiled to the other spilling gas as he goes. He stopps the ATV grabs the other gas can and runs to where the plane is waiting. Once he is about halfway there he throws the can away from him and fires his gun causing it to explode. Once again the men hit the dirt. He turns and runs toward the plane. As he reaches the plane he fires at the ATV it explodes catching the gas on fire and creating a wall of flames. Jack run up the stairs and closes the door as the plane takes off. Jack sits down, he looks at Johnson. "Well looks like you aren't the only one who can blow things up. He grins and raises his eyebrows. "How are you doing there Tom?"

Tom looks sad and very confused. "I am okay I guess. I just can't understand why anyone would go to all this trouble just to rescue me."

" I need, we need you on the team Tom. We need a good doctor that we can depend on. Besides someone as handsome as you was wasted in the jungle." Jack smiles his sly infectious smile as Tom laughs. Johnson shakes her head grabs a kit and starts cleaning her guns.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long delay computer problems. During this time I seem to have lost my very efficient Beta reader so please excuse all the grammatical errors of which I am sure there are plenty. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I am planning on writing just one more then this story will be complete.

Johnson, Jack and Tom all safely return to the hub. Lois and Alonso were there to greet them, as they enter Jack introduces all the team members while Johnson just nods at everyone then gathers up the equipment and announces she will be busy checking it all back into the weapons storage locker. She always likes to keep hellos and goodbyes short and neat no hubbub. After Jack introduces everyone Lois, who thinks Tom is rather cute, offers to take him on a tour of the facility. Jack agrees to it but asks her to keep it short he wants Tom to rest up in the infirmary tonight. Tomorrow he can see more and then she can show him to his knew flat. Lois agrees then takes Tom gently by the arm and begins telling him all about the hub as they start walking towards a set of steps that leads down to the Lab; soon they disappear from sight. Meanwhile Alonso is hugging Jacks arm tightly once they are alone he pulls Jacks arm hard leading him up the stairs to his office then down to their room underneath.

He hugs him tightly. "I am so glad you are finally back I really missed you. Did everything go well?"

Jack tells him about the rescue leaving out the part about being filled full of holes. Al always reacts so negative to those types of things. Jack couldn't blame him he wasn't that fond of those situations either.

Alonso after listening intently to Jack story suddenly leaps up and faces him. "I almost forgot Mickey called and said he made you an appointment for tomorrow afternoon." He pulls a piece of folded paper from his pocket and hands it to Jack who unfolds the paper and begins reading it. As he reads it his body becomes tense. He stops looks away then he reads it a second time as if reading it twice would somehow change what it said. His face goes ashen as he crumples it up and throws it across the room. Al can see the change in him and with great concern in his voice asks him what is wrong. Jack sits quietly for a few moments before he regains his composure and finally speaks.

"Martha must have put him up to it. Mickey knows I would kill him if he tried something like this. They have set up a meeting with Gwen and Rhys. I am to go to this café and talk with them both." He put his forehead in the palm of his hand and starts rubbing it. "I am not ready for this Al, Martha seems to think it will be a wonderful reunion and everything will be fine but that's not how it's going to be. I know Gwen and I know how she will react. I am a little surprised she even agreed to this." He puts his face in both palms and begins rubbing his temples as a pulsing headache attacks him. Alonso pulls one hand away holding it to his chest as he stares into Jacks eyes. Those eyes; so dark, mysterious, beautiful, and loving, you look into them and it's like losing yourself in the twinkling stars of the universe.

"Jack please don't worry. Just go and meet with her. It will be fine, if things happen to go wrong it will be just like removing a sticky plaster, you just pull it off quickly, it will hurt for a second then it will be all over with. You will survive it you always do."

Then the realization hits Jack, this isn't news to Alonso he knew about all this, probably even helped arrange it. Jacks rage builds as he begins yelling at Al. "Wait you knew about this didn't you. You helped arrange all this, sitting there so innocent acting, how could you do this to me when you knew how I felt about it." Jack pushes Alonso away and stands to stare out at the water. "Why would you deliberately hurt me like that? I am just not ready to face her."

Al walks over to him, "I am sorry Jack I was only trying to help." Alonso touches his arm but he pulls away. He starts to cry as Jack just stands there arms folded firmly across his chest saying nothing.

Still enraging, "Why is it that everyone else thinks they know what's best for me, I believe I know what's best for me and what's best for me is NOT facing Gwen tomorrow or ever!" He slams his fists against the wall pressing his head against the glass.

Alonso is beginning to wonder if it was the right thing to do. He swallows hard then wipes away the tears now stinging his cheeks. He breathes in deeply then approaches Jack once again. "You mean the man who takes on Daleks, Weevils, even Abadon is afraid of one little woman?"

Jack yells emphatically, "YES! I would rather face a weevil than her any day." He turns and looks at Al, his eyes now reddened. His heart sinks as he just stands there staring. Then he looks back out at the dark water. He feels betrayed. There is an uncomfortable silence between them when suddenly Jack relaxes and starts to laugh. He was thinking about what he said, that he'd rather face a Weevil Gwen really wasn't all that bad. As he turns towards a very confused looking Al, Jack smiles and hugs him. "I know what you are trying to do." Jack uses his thumbs to remove the last of the tears from AL's cheeks. "You just want to help me get over this one last obstacle. I will do it for you. I will go tomorrow but I won't like it." He knows he can't keep putting this off he has no fight left in him anymore. He moves in closer to Al holding him tightly he kisses him and lets him know he is forgiven. Al is relieved he worries and him so much he savors the kiss then puts his head on Jacks chest. They say nothing for a few minutes then Jack suggests they should prepare for bed so they can get a good night's sleep; they undress then climb into bed snuggling in close to each other. Not long after they fall asleep Jacks nightmare begins.

It strikes without warning, breaking into his sleep, his body reacting violently from the onslaught. He tries to defend himself; pushing them away, building barriers, but to no avail, the walls fall and they rush in. Gwen stands before him anger and disappointment showing on her face. She wants to know why he would choose to run away. Her anger grows. He tries to make her understand, how the grief was so overwhelming he couldn't take it anymore that he had to go but she accuses him of leaving not because of grief, but from shame. It was his mistakes that led to the deaths of those so close to him. It was his fault Ianto and Steven were dead; doesn't matter that he saved all the other children, doesn't matter that he saved the world and had to sacrifice so much. If he had just taken the time to listen and not gone storming in, then things would have been different. They would still be alive. Gwen's eye's staring at him showing the hate and discontent she feels for him; those same eyes boring into his soul and ripping it to shreds. He pleads with her to forgive him only to be chastised for being such a coward. He feels something tugging at his mind, no wait it is at his arm, shaking him pulling him back to reality. Jack shoots up from the bed taking on a defensive posture. His body drenched with sweat, beads still streaming down his face; his eyes trying to focus on the figure before him. Alonso is standing at the edge of the bed trembling with fright, not knowing what to do or how he can help his distressing lover. The bed is a shambles; pillows in the floor, sheets and covers in a tangled mass in the center of the bed. Jacks heart is beating rapidly, there is a pounding in his ears, his lungs begging for air, he feels faint as if he could black out at any moment, then he finally takes a deep breath gulping at the air and his body begins to relax.

"Are you alright?" Alonso wishes he hadn't asked that question he feels a little embarrassed by asking something so obvious. "Of course you are not alright. You look terrible. Here sit down by me", He sits then pats the bed next to him. "Tell me all about it; I am sure it will help you to talk about it."

Jack slides over next to him using his arm to wipe away the sweat, that is mixing with the flowing tears, "It was just a nightmare, I suppose I am nervous about tomorrow, that's all, I will be fine."

His voice still so shaky he couldn't even convince himself he was alight but Al doesn't push him instead he just comforts him. He holds him kissing the tears away. He whispers to him, "Why don't you go and take a nice hot shower it will help you to relax. In the meantime and I will go up and make us both a cup of coffee. Then we can talk."

Jacks mind still a bit scrambled begins a conversation with him. Coffee, yes coffee; Ianto knew exactly when I needed a good cup of coffee, but wait this isn't Ianto he is dead this is Alonso but that's okay because I love him too and he loves me as well. It's fine if Alonso makes me a cup of coffee even if it isn't as good as Ianto's but no matter it's still made with just as much love and right now I can use love more than anything. His mind still jumbled when he finally answers after a long pause as if he woke up a second time "That would be great. I will get cleaned up and meet you in the kitchen, well that is unless you care to join me in the shower." He flashes that irresistible smile at Alonso.

"You know I have no defense against that don't you?"

"Oh yes I know." His smile broadens.

"Alright but only to make you feel better."

"I feel much better already."

After enjoying some very pleasant moments in the shower Al steps out and starts drying off. He puts on a robe and looks back into to the shower. "You finish up and I will go get the coffee started.

"That sounds terrific", he pauses," and, Al, thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"For understanding." Jack leans out and kisses him.

After he finishes he dresses and joins Al in the kitchen. They sip coffee as and talk for hours about anything and everything except the nightmare. As the time passes the others begin coming in to work. Lois brings in Tom from the infirmary and Al fixes everyone breakfast. Johnson stomps in looks at everyone sitting and eating then stomps out mumbling something about needing to schedule more training. They all look at each other and laugh. Lois then offers to take Tom to his new flat. Jack suggests Alonso go with them, He objects at first but Jack talks him into it. Everyone leaves except Jack who is grateful for the peace and quiet as he prepares himself to meet with Gwen. He knows this is the right thing to do, he'd just rather be shot in the head than do it. As he finishes dressing then looks around the place one last time, as if he may not be returning. Things are so different now, so many changes; new hub, new team, new lover, everything seems to be going his way for a change and that's what scares him.

Well love it hate it wanna use it to line the bird cage? Any response would be great!


	13. Chapter 13

This is the final chapter in this story. Please forgive the mistakes since I still have not located a new Beta. Anyone reading this that might be interested please contact me. I have begun fleshing out my next story which will take place sometime after this one. Of course normal things apply here; Torchwood nor any of characters do not belong to me. Would be proud to own any of

them ! J Please take a moment to tell me how you liked or disliked this story. Thanks for Reading!

The clock ticks away the minutes and before he realizes it, he must leave to go and meet with Gwen. He straightens his shirt puts on his coat and checks himself one last time in the mirror. He notices the gray has continued to spread from his sideburns and into his hair. He wonders if he should try to cover it, and then shakes his head shrugs and walks away. Heading for the garage he reaches it too quickly and hesitates before finally getting into one of the SUV's starting it up and driving away. Looking at the vehicles clock he knows he has plenty of time to get there. Lots of things begin running through his mind, he starts rehearsing what he will say to Gwen, but nothing seems right. There is nothing he can say that will compete with Gwen's wrath.

As he turns off the highway he sees his destination then looks for a parking space nearby and after finding one parks the SUV turns it off then just sits in the car and stares not really wanting to get out. The café he is meeting them at is just across the street and sitting at one of the outdoor tables he can see Gwen, Rhys, and a small child. They are talking, smiling, the little boy is laughing. He doesn't want to disturb them they seem so content but he knows he must do this so he swallows the rock hard lump in his throat then opens the door gets out and walks slowly across the street. Rhys sees him first and stands up; Gwen who is playing with the child turns to see him and stands there staring the child placed on her hip.

Jack, who was slouching slightly mostly from a feeling of global size dread, stands up straight trying to change his demeanor by at least looking happy to see her, though deep inside he is longing for Gwen's forgiveness but he knows he must see this through he must stick to the plan. He is so afraid he can barely speak, but he does manage to eke out the words he is beaming as he speaks. "Hello Gwen, Rhys, and who is this little guy?" He looks at the child pats him on the head and smiles. "Good to see both of you, you are looking good Gwen."

Gwen speaks sounding exasperated, "Jack none of that," Her Welsh accent overpowering her words.

"What can't a fellah even say hello to a couple old friends?" Jack is laying it on thick he even flashes those beautiful blue eyes at her.

It didn't faze Gwen at all she looks directly at him speaking very calmly and quietly. "Hello Jack, been awhile hasn't it, as if you actually care, this (she hugs the child) is RJ Rhys Junior." Gwen pulls him in tight to her as if Jack was going to steal him from her. Jack just reaches over and pats the boy on the back and smiles at him again.

Rhys who steps in and interrupts this not so happy reunion speaks loudly. "Hey Jack not been long enough and if I didn't have a child here I'd tell you exactly how I feel about seeing you again." Rhys was always one to say what he thought. Jack always liked that about him.

Gwen, though she would actually like to see Rhys deck him, decides it's probably not a good thing for the child to witness so she hands RJ over to him," Rhys take RJ and go over to the playground I will join you shortly."

"Gwen I can't leave you here with him. He might try something."

"Exactly what might I try Rhys?"

"I don't know you have always been a tricky bugger." He sneers at him.

She steps between the two men. "I will be fine; now take him across the street." He sets RJ down takes him by the hand and leads him over to the playground. Once they are far enough away Gwen turns back to Jack and angrily slaps him very hard across the face. Jacks looks surprised rubbing his stinging face. Gwen begins yelling " How could you Jack, how could you leave us to clean up your mess and then just disappear like that. We had no idea what was happening to you. What you didn't think the losses hurt all of us? I was with child; you think you might want to know that both of us are alright." She continues yelling at him waving her arms and pointing at him.

He wants to tell her he did know that she was alright it's the first thing he did when he came back. He checked on her found out where she was what she was doing even went to see her to make sure she was happy. He never cared much for Rhys, but he had to admit he was a good father and husband. Yes he did care and yes he did check on her he just didn't let anyone know he was doing it. He should tell her he should speak up, but he can't. His heart is dissolving slowly in his chest the pain excruciating. He wants to hug her, no needs to hold her to explain everything to her to ease her mind to comfort her but he can't. He knows what he must do even though it is destroying him inside.

She rambles on "I had to start all over without you. You think it was easy for me, pregnant, out of a job and all this time passes and we here nothing from you. Rhys was hoping maybe somehow you had died and now I think maybe you should have. She shoves him hard in the chest. Dammit Jack you left me!" She shoves him again, he stumbles backwards. "How could you just leave me like that, did I mean nothing to you?" She shoves him once more but this time he trips over the leg of the chair and falls clumsily to the ground with a hard thud. Angry now he shoots back up brushes himself off and speaks very calmly but firmly "Yes Gwen I left you, I felt I had too. You are for some reason under the assumption that I have no heart, no feelings, that death means nothing too me. You couldn't be more wrong. Over the years I have had to watch as everyone I have ever loved die before me. Many times I held them in my arms and watch helpless to do anything. I have sacrificed everything for the sake of saving humanity and for what? I was so grief stricken and ashamed of my actions that I could not bear to look at you. I could see the disapproval in your face. I truly believed that if I stayed the next person I would have to watch die would be you. I felt to protect you I had to leave and never come back and that somehow would keep you safe."

"That's crazy Jack you can't always be around to keep me safe. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Yes I know but by me leaving it was a good way to decrease your chances of getting killed. The people I love keep dying; Tosh, Owen, Ianto, Steven, all dead because of me. So I left vowing to never to return, I would put it all behind me, I would never return to Earth and would never truly love anyone ever again. Then the world would be safe from me and I from it. "

There is no sympathy or pity from Gwen her rage powers on. "No one is safe from you Jack you are infectious; you get in the bloodstream and remain there forever like an incurable disease." Her eyes flash angrily." You are like deaths brother whenever you are around the bodies start piling up. I came here today to see you one final time so I could personally tell you to stay away from me and especially from my family because you are right Jack you bring nothing but death and destruction to those around you and I want to keep my family safe."

He closes his eyes takes a deep breath and suppresses the urge to turn and run. He takes a deep breath and forces back the tears. He must do this, he must. "I understand how you feel Gwen. I felt I had lost everyone and everything important to me. I was so distraught I had to run and hide to bury myself in a hole and hope I could just stay there forever. I found that hole then I crawled into the bottom of a bottle diving in to a drunken stupor and was content to be there. I cared about nothing and no one as I swam in self-pity making my own hell. I would still be there if someone hadn't introduced me to this remarkable young man." He could help but smile as he spoke. "He has great wisdom far beyond his years. It was his inspiration that made me crawl out of that hole. As we sat next to each other talking he noticed I was unhappy about something. He wanted to know what was so bad that I had to try to drown my sorrows; so I told him my story I told him everything that happened to me; spurred on by the demon drink unabashed I left nothing out. He heard the whole story listening intently then afterwards he said something so prophetic to me that it made my heart spring back to life. He said that I wasn't the bringer of death but the guardian of life. I was looking a little confused so he explained it to me. You can't stop loving people just because they might die and if they do die it's not always going to be your fault. That no matter what you do or don't do people will die; it's how living works. Then he explained how I had brought life not to just a few people, but to whole worlds. He recalls the stories I told him of building the hub and putting the team together of how I brought out the best in them and how they would never have gotten the chance to become heroes by saving the world many times over. How through everything no matter the odds or how bad things got that I should continue to keep on saving the world, not just for me, but for all those that died trying to help me. I didn't understand at first, but he's a brilliant young man and as we delved into my past there was one thing that I always seem to come back to, and that was the need to protect this world. No matter where I travel who I meet or what I do I always come back to Earth it really is my home. Now here I am standing before you allowing you to dictate who I am and to judge me for my crimes. I am not the only one here who committed crimes you are not so innocent. I know someday I am bound to meet my maker and he will judge me and decide my punishment. Until that time I will continue to protect this world. I will live and I will love and unfortunately I will suffer great losses. Again and again my heart will be broken but I will persevere. I will also respect your wishes and stay away from you and your family. Gwen I love you, I don't expect you to understand and I will not beg for your forgiveness; now I am done I have nothing more to say to you. You should go to Rhys and RJ; love them, care for them, protect them but mostly keep them the hell away from me."

Jack turns away and hurriedly walks back to the car once he is inside he looks across the street to see Gwen talking to Rhys and crying. She doesn't see the tears forming in his eyes, or the streams of them that start flowing down his cheeks as he starts the car and drives off never looking back. He had to do it he needed to break the ties between them; she had a new life now that didn't include him. She would hate him for it but that's the only way he was certain she would stay away from Torchwood. He had to leave her angry and hurt. He kept on driving not really caring where he was going or what direction he was headed. He drove through the night until he reached a point that he couldn't drive any further. He had driven himself to a parking lot right at the edge of the sea shore. He got out of the car and stood on the beach looking out into the depths of the ocean. Speaking aloud not caring who might hear. "I am so sorry Steven if I had any other choice I would have taken it. Ianto, there has never been nor will there ever be another man like you. Tosh, Owen, all of you, please forgive me." Just then he heard something in his pocket chiming. It was his phone he had forgotten it was in there. He puts on his earpiece and taps the button to answer it. He heard the familiar whine of Alonso's voice it was very comforting to him. He has grown to love that little whine, whenever Al was excited or angry it always came out. Jack thought it was endearing.

Alonso talking very fast, "Jack are you alright, I have been calling for hours Gwen said you left shortly after meeting with her. She was pretty upset."

"Yes I am alright, I am sorry I didn't call I didn't mean to worry you. I am fine and sorry about Gwen. Everything is good here I am at the sea shore." He sounds almost robotic frightening Al even more.

Frantic his voice raises, "Sea Shore, what sea shore?"

"I don't know I am not really sure it's a bit fuzzy on how I got here but I will figure it out and be back there soon."

"Are you sure you are alright Jack," He says with great concern in his voice.

"I will be fine now there is no need to worry."

He did worry. "Okay I will try not to worry. Be careful driving back", he hesitates, "and Jack, I love you."

"Yes I will be careful and I love you too Al. See you soon, bye." As he disconnects the phone he realized for the first time in a very long time that he'd said those words; freely, easily, without fear, without doubt. He did love Alonso and he would until the day Al died. He didn't know when or how only that it was sure to happen but it really doesn't matter to him because until then; he will love, him cherish him, and be thankful for the time he has with him. As he stood there watching the waves wash over the sand; the sun reflecting off the water giving it the look of diamonds, he thought of all those who he had loved and lost and was grateful to have had the chance to be with them. A sense of calm flows over him as he reaches over and picks up a hand full of warm sand the tiny grains seeping through his fingers he can try to hold on to them but sooner or later they slip through. He turns his hand sideways letting the last of the sand fall to the ground smiles and walks back to the SUV. He's looking forward to being with Al he is excited about going back, now all he needs to do is figure out where the hell he is at.

Thank you again for reading, and please do review.


End file.
